Wedding of the Millennium
by KarenDetroit
Summary: COMPLETE! Sequel to The Dancing Master. After Voldemort falls, Snape Lives!
1. Chapter 1: Storm Warnings

Wedding of the New Millennium  
  
This fan fiction is a sequel to "The Dancing Master" also filed on this website. While building on the Harry Potter canon, of JK Rowlings' creative genius, it covers events after the defeat of Voldemort and the graduation from Hogwarts of Harry Potter and his classmates. This story is a thank you gift to the readers of "The Dancing Master" who were kind enough to say they enjoyed it, one frequent reviewer in particular: Nataly Ravenlocks, this one is for you!  
  
Chapter 1: Storm Warnings  
  
Sunday afternoon in London, first Sunday in November  
  
"Dearest, what are the basic requirements for a wizard's wedding?"  
  
Severus felt red flags flapping in the breeze: beware! His first reaction, after panic and flight, was to grab Rose and kiss her senseless. After several minutes of that, when she melted into a boneless puddle of feminine flesh and fragrance, and tried to insinuate herself through his robes, he had pulled together an accurate and safe answer: "The basic requirements are two people and a binding contract."  
  
"Then why bother with anything else? Do you want us to be a public spectacle?" So, Rose was suffering from stage fright, not second thoughts. Severus thanked the gods and especially the goddesses.  
  
"This from the woman who danced before the Minister of Magic in six ounces of silk? And the very next day entered a public lecture in a skirt that barely covered her buttocks?"  
  
"I was performing, in costume, and wig, and full makeup, and the exposure and the audience very limited. Also, the silk came along with several pounds of metal." She touched his cheek. "I thought you liked the miniskirt."  
  
"I never did ask: why and how did you pull that off?" Severus completely abandoned the parchments he was grading, for a break with his beloved. He had totally given up on coffee and other stimulants. He didn't miss them, either.  
  
"When I got to the lecture hall early, and saw you there, I was still a bit annoyed with you and with myself. I wanted to break out of the rut we were in. I wanted to know what your game was. I wanted to know whether the fact of my existence disappeared in my absence. I wanted to get your attention. As to how, I still had my theatrical gear in the car from the night before, and the miniskirt was a gift for Hermione. I bought the jasmine as a whim that morning."  
  
"You must be a quick-change artist-is that the phrase?" He was stroking her arms and back, soothing the rumpled feelings on his part and hers. She was still awfully tense. The past few weeks had been unsettling, what with trying to blend two lives and two worlds into a workable one.  
  
"Factual in phrasing, but the connotations are not so pretty," she sniffed. "The connotations are fraud or other criminal intent, if not strictly used for a performer."  
  
"Which brings us full circle: you are unhappy with the thought of a public wedding spectacle." Severus shifted her about in his lap, so they could be comfortable while resolving the issues. "Well, I am also uncomfortable with the idea."  
  
"Neither of us has any family left to speak of, if you don't count the children. My grandmother is over ninety; she's not going to fly over here. Cousins are too distant. My siblings and I are nearly strangers for many years now. Aside from the Grangers, whom would I invite: the dance class people? The Oldhams, perhaps, but hardly anyone else would care. I don't have lots of lifelong friends; lots of lifelong enemies, perhaps, but I wouldn't want them at my wedding. And then there's the whole ceremony issue. I won't stand still for anything Christian, and I have no knowledge of any other format, other than the civil marriage. You have Hogwarts, at least, at your back. I am feeling like one lonely little Muggle worm in this big pond of Muggle-eating, magical piranhas."  
  
"I am unwilling to marry in Hogwarts. It would be bad for discipline. Can't have the students seeing the Potions Master as human. I wouldn't want to give my lifelong enemies a reason or an opportunity to cause trouble, either." Severus pondered the situation. "You have a very good point there. But won't you miss the pageantry?"  
  
"Not in the slightest. All I want is you."  
  
"And here I thought girls always focused on the big wedding day." Severus hugged Rose.  
  
"Some do. I never did. I was focusing on the man and our future together. It would have worked, too, if I hadn't been the only one doing so." Rose drooped, and tears were forming behind her lids. "I was an idiot, a gull, a cock-eyed optimist, and a fool."  
  
"You were perfect, and still are. Blame the bastards that break hearts and oaths." Severus summoned Dobby and requested some chocolate, soup and sandwiches. He was still worried about Rose's general health. Her recovery from the combination of an Unforgivable curse and influenza had been slow. He was thinking of warm sunny beaches for the honeymoon, and said as much.  
  
"As long as I don't get sun poisoning, Tahiti sounds like heaven. I will need a lot of sunscreen, and a parasol. I've never been anywhere tropical, aside from Florida, which isn't really, and I got burned on the scalp through my hair in 6 hours." Rose bit into a chicken and cucumber sandwich while still sitting in Severus' lap. "Are you sure you want me to sit here?"  
  
"Absolutely. You can feed me, and I can hold you. What better division of labor can anyone devise?" They munched their way through the platter. "So, no big public ceremony. Do we want any ceremony at all, and if so, where?"  
  
"Back up a bit and tell me about wedding ceremonies where you come from," Rose countered. "I have a lot of speculative concepts from fantasy stories: jumping over a broomstick being the simplest."  
  
"I have never heard of that one," Severus was attempting to drink hot chocolate without scalding either of them. "Basically, there's the binding contract, registered with the ministry, and any charms, hexes, or spells to ensure fidelity and increase love, fertility, and what-have-you that anyone thinks will help. Some families have very involved traditions; some don't bother with anything. An exchange of wedding bands would be nice." He picked up her left hand to examine the emerald solitaire he had fetched out of his vault. "This ring just establishes my claim on your body."  
  
Rose turned about slowly, still in his lap, and stared in his face with the fiercest look he'd ever seen. "What?!!"  
  
He held her gaze for fateful seconds. "Gotcha!" He smirked. "That makes up for the miniskirt, and the harem silks." Several minutes of cuddling and such smoothed things over again. Rose sighed and laid her head on his chest. Severus continued, "We could just hold a reception or two, with dancing and food, one at Hogwarts, one at the dancing hall. You could wear that gold gown, and we could make good use of our extensive training in ballroom technique."  
  
"I like that idea," Rose sighed. "I think I am going to nap now. Care to join me?"  
  
"I want to get to the bottom of this pile, before I lose all self- discipline and self-respect. It shouldn't take long. You go lie down, and I'll join you presently."  
  
Severus patted her bottom as she slid out of his lap. He reached for the next essay and his quill, while contemplating his forthcoming nuptials. Snape family traditions were not designed to accommodate Muggle-Magical marriages, and since there weren't any Snapes left, he could start new traditions with impunity. Would it be fair or even useful to invoke any magic on Rose? It might be dangerous, in fact. Did Rose need magical guarantees placed on him? He hoped he was a better man than that. He would consult with the Headmaster, and Professor McGonagall. They both had personal experience as well as years of observation to draw upon. Severus Snape was no young fool to rush in where angels feared to tread, at least, not without a map and a guide. 


	2. Chapter 2: Whether Report

Chapter 2: Whether Report  
  
Monday afternoon at Hogwarts  
  
After a full day of potions classes Professor Snape had a meeting with the Headmaster, his potions assistant Miss Hermione Granger, Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Remus J. Lupin, and his assistant Harry Potter of legendary fame.  
  
When all the daily business matters had been discussed and the meeting ended, Severus Snape lingered. "Headmaster, I have some questions that I thought you might be able to answer. Would you have a few minutes to spare?"  
  
"Of course! How is Rose? Is she feeling better yet?" Dumbledore requested tea of the kitchens and sat behind his desk again.  
  
"Rose has not yet fully recovered her strength, but she is getting better every day. We were able to attend a dinner party at the Minister's house Saturday. I would be grateful if you could convince the Minister that I am unavailable until after the honeymoon." Severus poured himself a cup of tea. "Molly sends her love, by the way."  
  
"Thank you for that. I will do what I can, Severus," Dumbledore replied. "How are the wedding plans progressing?"  
  
"That is what I wish to discuss. Rose and I have decided that we would like to forgo any elaborate public ceremony. Instead we would like to hold a reception at Hogwarts: food and dancing for the Magical community. We would also have a similar reception in London for the Muggle community." Severus paused. " We didn't want to attract a lot of attention from any hostile parties."  
  
"An excellent plan! If the reception were just before the Christmas holidays, whole families could participate as a sort of homecoming event. We could announce the Muggle studies programs for children and adults at that time, if you don't mind my piggy-backing our Muggle outreach program onto your own, that is." Albus gave a little smile at his joke. "We were secluded to protect our students for so long, that a homecoming will be a new idea for many."  
  
"Quite," replied Severus. "There is one other issue: Rose asked me about magical wedding ceremonies. She has no requirements for herself beyond the marriage contract, no religious rituals that she wishes performed. I do not have any idea what is customary, or wise, or required. I don't believe I have ever attended a wedding. I have read of some very elaborate rituals involving various charms, but under the circumstances, I am wary of invoking anything magical around Rose."  
  
"You have raised three issues here, Severus," Albus replied. "As I see it, custom has no role in this. You will be setting the custom by your example; bringing a Muggle into our community. Prior to this, Magicals left the community for the duration of their non-magical marriage, or kept public and private life entirely separate. Some kind of ceremony, small, simple, but memorable, would be a good thing. A public report by a reputable publication, tastefully done, could break down the barriers that both you two and your fellow pioneers will encounter. You will be news, Severus. The way to handle it is to be ahead of the curve, feeding the outside world what you want them to know. That covers the wise part of your question.  
  
"The requirements are as you stated: a binding contract. What kind of contract and what kind of binding have you in mind?"  
  
"The contract should cover property and any issue of the marriage, of course," Severus felt on fairly firm ground here. "It should be acceptable to all authorities, and Rose's residence will have to be regularized. I am not sure of her status, whether she wished to give up her US citizenship. I need the services of a good lawyer."  
  
"I can recommend you one," said the Headmaster. He scratched out an address on a scrap of parchment and handed it to the Potions Master. "She is conveniently based in London."  
  
"Thank you, Headmaster," Severus paused as he thought how to frame the next question. "What role do the Magical Arts have in all this, Albus? Are there any protections I should arrange? Is there any best practice?"  
  
Albus smiled. "You have given Rose your mother's pendant, which has proved immensely protective of her. You are one of the most skilled wizards I know. With the appropriate wards on your dwelling and workplace, there isn't much more that one could do."  
  
"What of charms, and the like?" Severus asked. "As a binding to the contract?"  
  
"Are you feeling that you and Rose have problems that you two cannot solve together, Severus?" asked Albus Dumbledore. "Do you feel that coercion of either party is needed in your relationship?"  
  
"No!" said the Potions Master. "This is a free will marriage."  
  
"Well, then," Albus twinkled. "If both parties are willing and honest, then you are set for life, Severus, and the envy of most of the world. Why don't you ask Rose to get a copy of "Camelot"? I found it very educational, myself." 


	3. Chapter 3: Relative Calm

Chapter 3: Relatively Calm  
  
Severus took his cell phone and started walking. He was halfway to Hogsmeade before the device signaled that it had found a carrier wave and was ready to operate. He fumbled with it a few minutes, finally managing to speed dial Rose's mobile phone. Even more fortuitously, Rose answered.  
  
"Rose, it's Severus," he gingerly held the devise to his ear. "Can you talk for a minute?"  
  
"Of course, love," Rose was alarmed. "Are you all right?" It would take a major problem to impel Severus to use the cell phone, she feared.  
  
"Everything is fine, except I miss you," he replied. "I have some information and more questions about wedding plans. Would it be possible for me to come down and meet you this evening?"  
  
"I can be at your flat at 8:30 tonight, if that isn't too late. How late can you stay? Should I bring some dinner?"  
  
"I'll have dinner at the Great Hall. Just bring yourself and whatever you want. I don't have patrol duty tonight, so there's no reason why I couldn't stay for breakfast." Severus smiled. He could get very comfortable with technology.  
  
Severus made a point of arriving at the Great Hall for dinner early enough that he could grab a seat near the Transfigurations Mistress. As Minerva McGonagall approached the head table he followed, held her seat out politely, then took the chair next to her. With the smallest of smiles, Professor McGonagall thanked him. "And am I correct in assuming you wish to speak with me, Professor Snape?" she gently asked as she shook out her napkin and placed it in her lap.  
  
"Yes," he said shortly. He stared at his plate. "I wanted to ask you about ceremonies you have observed."  
  
"I presume you mean wedding ceremonies?" McGonagall's face, as serene as ever, concealed her amusement. This Muggle was going to be the making of the man. "I cannot deny that I have attended a number of weddings, including that of every student from Hogwarts for the last 20 years, as well as my own. What did you want to know?"  
  
"The Headmaster informed me that publicly marrying a Muggle hasn't been done in recent memory. My intended has no wish to follow Muggle customs, and I have no knowledge of Magical ones. I have never attended a wedding of any kind." He leaned towards her and spoke very softly and intensely. "What do people do?"  
  
"First you must consider the purpose of a public wedding ritual. I am assuming you are not a follower of the Ancient religion? No, of course not. Well then, you do not want to incorporate those rituals into your wedding: there are powerful curses against blasphemy, you understand?" She reflected. "The true purpose of the ceremony is to announce to the gathered folk that an officially recognized marriage has been duly contracted, and for the couple to receive the affirmation and support of the group. Any aesthetics or socializing that results is simply for entertainment. It is the public acceptance of the union that is essential. The first thing you ought to do is draw up a list of invited guests. And you would be well advised to ask the Headmaster to preside over the occasion. You owe him that pleasure. Albus has plenty of experience and produces a very good ceremony." She studied the man beside her. "You have a contract prepared?"  
  
"It is in the works," Severus replied. "Albus has given me a referral to a lawyer for drawing up the document. There will be no magic involved, as this is a free-will marriage."  
  
"The wedding vows, to be spoken publicly, should reflect the contract, although in less legalistic terms. Both of you might wish to speak of your specific commitments, beyond the scope of that contract, but that is not essential. I realize there are bounds beyond which privacy will not go." Professor McGonagall gave him a sharp look. "Where do you plan to hold the ceremony? Hogwarts?"  
  
"No," Snape barely concealed a shudder. "There will be a reception at Hogwarts, but we prefer a more private ceremony. The location is not yet decided. Would you be willing to attend, Professor?"  
  
"Name the time and place, Severus," McGonagall replied. "I wouldn't miss the wedding of the Millennium for the world!"  
  
Unable to settle in his chambers, Professor Snape decided to pack up his potions grading and Floo down to London to await Rose there. He had finished the homework and was surfing the web for information on Tahiti, immigration law, and wedding customs when Rose knocked on the door.  
  
"You are wringing wet!" Severus said to his beloved.  
  
"I also desperately need a shower," said Rose, as she pulled off her coat, boots, and sweats. "I took a dancing class."  
  
Severus stared at her costume: skintight hose in a shade of pink that concealed nothing, and a black shirt with long sleeves that concealed even less. "Without me?" he said, hurt. "Wearing that?"  
  
"Not that kind of dancing class, love," she hugged him carefully. "Ballet."  
  
"Why?" he hugged her back lasciviously, in spite of her soggy state.  
  
"Because I missed two weeks, which is a year at my age. The body forgets very quickly and loses strength and flexibility. Mine forgets faster than most, I fear."  
  
She gave him the five-minute lecture on ballet with a brief demonstration, promised to take him to see some performances and classes, then escaped to the bath, returning quickly in green robe and slippers, with a towel wrapped around her head. She also smelled of roses, instead of Rose. They settled together on the loveseat in front of the fire.  
  
Severus outlined the results of his day's research, and then grabbed a notebook and pen. "Whom shall we invite for the receptions and whom for the ceremony? And where should the ceremony be held? If we hold the reception before the Christmas holiday, we don't have much time to decide these things."  
  
"Russ, could we have the ceremony in your mother's elm grove? I think she would have liked that."  
  
"Yes," he said, "The perfect location. We will go there Saturday to see what arrangements would need to be made. And the guests?"  
  
"I think your coworkers should be invited. You would have to invite them all, to avoid hurt feelings. Is that possible?"  
  
"I have endured worse," he said, grinding his teeth a bit. She clutched him, thinking of what he had endured in the war. Dobby had been very forthcoming about events, when she asked him. He patted her, surprised at the fierceness that greeted his remark. "Also the Weasleys and the Grangers. And your children will be there, I expect?"  
  
"Will they be upset at this ceremony, Russ? Sarah doesn't like loud noises or sudden flashes of light. She's hypersensitive. As for John, he will be so angry that nothing save the most obvious surprises will sink in."  
  
"No magic need be employed, love," he replied. "This is a free-will marriage. No curses, hexes, spells, enchantments, potions; just you and me and the weight of contract law. Unless you feel that one or both of us need outside compulsion?"  
  
"There seems to be enough self-generated compulsion," Rose remarked. "Lord knows why anyone would marry these days. I can't understand my own reasons, let alone yours."  
  
"I for one would like it recorded in history that Severus Snape, the last of the proudest of pureblood wizard families, found a Muggle woman of great virtue and lived happily ever after." He smirked at his own arrogance. "Until the other wizards all rose up and burned me at the stake, that is."  
  
"Will you really be in danger, Russ?" Rose paled at the thought.  
  
"Wizards don't burn, love," he soothed her. "And I don't expect to lose my job or suffer any other penalty over marrying you. We aren't breaking any law, just starting a new custom. With a good press campaign, we could even eliminate the threat of poison pen letters. Arthur's been speechifying about détente with Muggles every other week. He's been very successful at sorting out the aftermath of the war, and he's popular with the voters. We are going to have to deal with the press soon, though. Better we set the timing and the tone, than let the Daily Prophet do it." He carefully avoided raising the issue of possible threats to her. "We also need to regularize your status in Great Britain. I don't want you deported as an illegal. Dumbledore recommends that we talk with this lawyer. Could you set up an appointment for both of us with her?"  
  
Rose squinted at Dumbledore's loopy handwriting. "All right." She sighed. "Not much representation on the bride's side of the church, there."  
  
"You are gaining a family of sorts out of this deal. Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall already speak very highly of you. Don't worry!" He dropped notebook and pen, and removed the towel turban from her hair. "Now, about those reasons why you are marrying me: shall we review them? Maybe even find some more?" 


	4. Chapte 4: Tornado Alert!

Chapter 4: Tornado Alert!  
  
Tuesday morning  
  
After an early breakfast, Severus departed for Hogwarts. Rose tidied the flat and then called the solicitor's office.  
  
"Good morning! You have reached the law firm of Merlin, Morgana, and Wells. How may I assist you?"  
  
"I should like to set up an appointment with Alcina Morgana regarding a marriage contract." Rose was hoping she was using the customary British terms. "She was highly recommended by Albus Dumbledore."  
  
"Madame Morgana has an opening Friday at 3 PM. Will that be acceptable?"  
  
"Yes, thank you." Rose was relieved that this was going so well.  
  
"The names of the parties to this contract, please?"  
  
"Rose Mallorn and Severus Snape."  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Friday came, and Severus met Rose at the flat. "Shall we travel by taxi, my car, or just Apparate?" Rose was nervous. "Do I go in Muggle attire, or robes? I'm feeling dizzy already."  
  
"Then I think it best if we go as Muggles by taxi." Severus quickly stripped and put on his favorite Muggle attire. When he returned to the sitting room, Rose had already summoned a cab. The trip was uneventful, and the law offices quite unremarkable from the outside, at least. They were ushered into Alcina Morgana's offices promptly at 3 pm.  
  
The lady lawyer rose to greet them. She appeared to be in her late 50's, with silver hair, a powerful physique and presence, and a killer handshake. She wore business attire, but the color was a non-standard purple, and the hairstyle far too dramatic for Muggles. "I am pleased to meet you both. I was able to gather quite a bit of background on you, Professor Snape. But now I see why Miss Mallorn was more difficult. You are a Muggle, I take it?"  
  
"Not only that, I am an American citizen here under the Innovators Scheme, a divorcee, and possess any other number of exceptions." Rose had dealt with her share of lawyers in her life; the basic rule was never let one get the upper hand in civil matters. She watched the solicitor carefully for any sign of how the situation would break.  
  
"Nothing that we cannot deal with, my dear," Madame Morgana replied. "Let us get the basics behind us first, shall we? Why do you want to marry? Professor, if you would give me your intentions?"  
  
It was Severus Snape's turn to give the lady lawyer the evil eye. While he hadn't much exposure to lawyers, he was a master at intimidation. "To form an exclusive relationship for our mutual benefit and protection, which no law nor person can thwart."  
  
"Miss Mallorn?"  
  
"The Professor proposed, and I accepted," Rose was not sure what kind of quicksand she was skirting, but she wasn't inclined to be more forthcoming.  
  
"You are pregnant," said Madame Morgana. It didn't sound like a question, but Rose answered anyway.  
  
"No."  
  
"Fraternal twins, one of each sex, due first part of August, if you don't deliver prematurely." Morgana turned from the shaken Rose, to observe the Professor's reaction. "You didn't know?"  
  
"Obviously not," said he. "So, that makes four reasons. Is that sufficient?"  
  
Within the hour, Madame Morgana had drawn up a contract to cover every possible combination of events up to the end of the world for their perusal and revision. Severus was very calm, as he gently led Rose out to the street and handed her into a taxi. They were silent on the way back to his flat, but he held her hand, and she clutched his tightly. "I am delighted, Rose," he murmured. "Please try to relax. There is no need to worry. Stress is not good for any of us."  
  
Rose was still silent, but her grip relaxed slightly. They reached the flat at last, and Severus summoned Dobby from Hogwarts, requesting that he bring them dinner, as well.  
  
After dinner was eaten, and Dobby had cleared himself away with the dishes, Severus asked Rose if she would rather stay in for the night, or go out dancing. Rose was still in a state of shock. "How could she say such a thing?" Rose asked.  
  
"Standard practice, I presume. She is a witch of some repute, and determining pregnancy would be child's play as well as an essential skill in her business." Severus smiled. "I am so pleased, Rose. We are blessed, to conceive so quickly."  
  
Rose simply stared at him. "You said you had no need of children."  
  
"I don't, but I will not turn down this gift." He pulled her close. "That's three gifts, and it's not even Christmas yet. Do you think we could go dancing? I want to be seen in public holding you in my arms."  
  
Rose smiled up at him. "We had best go now, then. In 6 months I won't be up to it and your arms won't be able to hold me, either."  
  
They announced their engagement to the dancing class as a whole, and invited everyone to the reception to be held the Friday before Christmas. They left in a taxi with the Oldhams, who insisted on a celebratory toast before they went home. Rose stuck to juice, and Fanny gave her a knowing look, but held her peace. 


	5. Chapter 5: Clearing, Chance of Snow Late...

Chapter 5: Clearing, Chance of Snow Later Tuesday evening, second week of December " Monday for health, Tuesday for wealth, Wednesday best of all, Thursday for losses, Friday for crosses, Saturday for no luck at all." "Well, that explains what I did wrong last time, Melanie," Rose said. "I should never have married on Saturday." "Honey, there weren't no way that marriage was going to work. Psychopaths make lousy husbands," Melanie replied. She continued to read from the wedding planner.  
"Married when the year is new, he'll be loving, kind & true,  
When February birds do mate, You wed nor dread your fate.  
If you wed when March winds blow, joy and sorrow both you'll know.  
Marry in April when you can, Joy for Maiden & for Man.  
Marry in the month of May, and you'll surely rue the day.  
Marry when June roses grow, over land and sea you'll go.  
Those who in July do wed, must labour for their daily bread.  
Whoever wed in August be, many a change is sure to see  
Marry in September's shrine, your living will be rich and fine.  
If in October you do marry, love will come but riches tarry.  
If you wed in bleak November, only joys will come, remember.  
When December snows fall fast, marry and true love will last."  
  
"Well, that's convenient, seeing as it's December," Rose sighed. "Mel, am I doing the right thing? I am so like the cat that sat on the hot stove. I'll never sit on a hot stove again, but I have a conditioned fear of all stoves, hot or cold."  
"That particular model is hot, but I don't think you'll get burned. In fact, I think you'll be toasty warm in the coldest winter, and eat very well all year round." Melanie dropped the book and hugged Rose tightly, and then put her hands on her hips. "And you are not going to deprive me of the opportunity to be your Matron of Honor, hear? I couldn't say anything when you asked your sister last time, but this time I'm in charge!" She picked up the book again. "Have you picked flowers for the bouquet yet? Evidently, flowers have different meanings: Apple blossom - good fortune  
Aster - daintiness, symbol of love  
Bluebells - everlasting love  
Blue Violets - faithfulness  
Carnation White - honesty  
Daisies White - loyalty/innocence  
Forget-me-nots - true love  
Gardenias - joy  
Iris - wisdom  
Ivy - fidelity  
Lilies - innocence & purity  
Lily of the Valley - happiness  
Orange blossoms - fertility & purity  
Orchids - beauty  
Red Rose - passion/beauty"  
  
"Too much information!" Rose cried. "Severus has a tame florist in waiting, why don't we let them figure it out?" She stretched and looked at her watch. "Why didn't you send me home an hour ago?" "I was hoping you would stay over, to make up for the night you reneged."  
"Twist my arm, then," Rose yawned. "I need my sleep. I'm a growing girl."  
  
Wednesday, Second week of December  
  
The Headmaster invited the Head of Slytherin House to tea after dinner. "Where do you stand with the wedding plans, Severus?"  
  
"We have sent out invitations for the ceremony and the receptions; the locations, times, entertainments and refreshments are all arranged; the contract is ready to be signed; I assume that you are ready to officiate? I do not have rings yet; I was planning to visit the family vault and see if there is anything suitable there. Flowers, music, apparel, just about everything else is ready. We will depart for the Islands the day after the London reception, returning January 28. Rose has stored her belongings until we have arranged permanent living quarters. We are planning to rent a cottage in Hogsmeade short-term, while Rose builds our new home. Dobby is willing to hire on with us, and he is trying to persuade Winky to come, too."  
  
"Two House Elves, Severus? Isn't that a bit of overkill?" Albus was twinkling.  
  
Severus and Rose had no desire to broadcast their anticipated doubling of the family until they had some assurance that there would be no miscarriage. Rose was extremely anxious about the whole process, which she explained as having too much knowledge of all the things that could go wrong, plus the fact that two babies at the same time meant four times the work on one quarter of the sleep. "Dobby wishes to form his own family, Albus. I am willing to facilitate his plans. Since Winky is still grieving over the end of her former wizard family, we thought she might be willing to attach to a new one. She is not happy at Hogwarts."  
  
"Well, that would be very convenient for you and Rose, if you have children," Albus gave Severus Snape a knowing look. Neither one of them was fooling the other, but a Slytherin needed special handling when personal issues were on the table. "Why don't you leave finding the rings to me? I think I have just the thing. There two final details to address, though: the wedding announcement and the interview."  
  
Severus groaned inwardly; still, Albus was correct. The wizarding world must be officially informed in a gentle manner to allow everyone to grow accustomed to the mixed marriage, and to smooth the way for Rose in her daily dealings in Hogsmeade and other wizards' venues. "Isn't the Ministry setting up the interview? I thought Arthur said something about it."  
  
"They have done so. If you and Rose could join me in this office Friday afternoon, we will meet the press. They will probably want pictures, so warn Rose."  
  
"I borrowed some back issues of the Prophet from Madame Pince for examples of wedding announcements. Rose and I will go over them tonight and compose our own. If there isn't anything else, Headmaster, I will depart for London."  
  
"Give Rose my regards, Severus," said Professor Dumbledore.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Rose was perched on a stool in front of her drafting table when Severus arrived at his flat. She had given up her flat and moved everything but the most basic necessities into storage, setting up shop temporarily in Severus' flat. "What is that you are doing, love?" he asked.  
  
"Plans for our home," Rose answered. "I had the basic idea before, but now I am trying to accommodate our specific needs. My latest job is finished, by the way. Would you like to see what I built before the customer takes possession? We could go out there early tomorrow morning." She slid off the stool and walked to the kitchen. "We can eat in five minutes."  
  
"Good. Then we can draft a wedding announcement and go to bed." Severus drifted over to the drafting table. He flipped through the layers of schematics until his found something he could understand: the floor plan. Rose had divided the dwelling into two parts: magical and electrical. There was something called a Faraday cage about the electrical section, and a large laboratory with passive ventilation hoods and gaslights on the magical side. Then there was a rather large nursery just off the master bedroom. Rose returned to put food on the dinner table. "What do you think of it? It's not finished, but I'm getting closer to a feasible design."  
  
"After you show me your latest project I might be able to understand the drawings. The floor plan looks very efficient. And something smells delicious." Severus was hungry and enjoying his food better than ever in his life, sleeping better, feeling better. He hardly ever snapped at a student anymore. The rumor mill at Hogwarts was working overtime. Aside from a handful of Slytherins, who were undecided about the whole idea, everyone was planning to come to the reception, and with all their extended families in tow. "There will be a large crowd at the Hogwarts reception, Rose. Albus is estimating 1000 witches and wizards of all ages."  
  
"As long as they don't expect me to do any magic, that is fine with me," Rose said. "I am a seasoned performer. The public doesn't scare me."  
  
****************************************************  
  
Thursday dawned clear cold and sunny. "This is an excellent day to see a solar house in action," said Rose, as she drove them out to the site of her latest design. "Of course, a cloudy day would also demonstrate the efficiencies of the design."  
  
They turned down a gravel drive through a young wood. Severus saw no sign of construction: no bare earth, no stumps of trees, and no house. They got out and started walking up and around a hill. Suddenly, there was the house, built into the earth, with deep set windows on the eastern wall, a wall of glass to the south, more deep set windows on the west, and narrow clerestory windows at the top of the north wall, which looked very like the living earth.  
  
Inside the sun poured through the east and southern windows onto flagstone floors. It was warm and still. "This is perfect, Rose," said Severus. "And so very quiet." She showed him how the plumbing and electrical systems were arranged, the greenhouse and heat storage, the Russian oven, and how the diagrams depicted it all.  
  
"I am including the Faraday cage to isolate the electrical system. I don't know if magic will penetrate it, but I do know that no electromagnetic radiation will escape. And we'll have a photovoltaic roof, so that no utility company need know we are there. Give me the land to build on, and we will have a home in six months."  
  
****************************************************  
  
Friday came with snow. Eighteen inches fell on the grounds of Hogwarts. Severus Snape returned from fetching Rose from London and Apparated into a three-foot drift. He was inclined to grumble, but Rose was in high spirits and pelted him with snowballs until he overmastered her by stirring up flurry from the fallen snow that showered over her while she laughed. "We'd best dry off before meeting the reporters, Rose," Severus pulled her close. "Let's see if Hagrid will let us in."  
  
They staggered off to the hut where Rose had her first curse laid upon her. When the door opened, and Rose met Hagrid for the first time, Severus was pleased that she took his size in stride. He was also relieved that she had no aversion to the hut. This woman is strong, he reminded himself again.  
  
"Come by the fire 'fore you catch your deaths," Hagrid said. "I'll make yeh some tea. Wouldn't do to have sniffles at your own weddin' now, would it? I've summat stronger, Professor, if you feel the need." He winked at Severus and handed him a bottle. "Mind yeh, if I were facing reporters, I'd be doin' without the tea."  
  
After steaming a bit, and fortifying themselves with tea and such, Severus and Rose wrapped themselves up again and headed off for the gates of Hogwarts. Hagrid had cleared a path, so they arrived quickly and in good order. Hermione met them at the front door. "The Headmaster has the reporter and photographer in the Great Hall, Professor." She hugged Rose. "You look beautiful, Auntie! So do you, Professor," she added. When Severus gave Hermione his patented glare, she just giggled. They all proceeded to the meeting.  
  
"Ah, here we are. Professor, Miss Mallorn, may I present Rita Skeeter of Daily Prophet fame?" Albus was not twinkling, but Hermione gave Rita a significant sort of glare. Rita was subdued and politely shook hands. The photographer posed the couple and took some pictures first, and then they all sat at the head table. Rita took out her notebook and quill.  
  
"Miss Mallorn, how did you meet Professor Snape?" Rita hadn't lost her killer instinct, in spite of recent setbacks.  
  
"My goddaughter Hermione introduced us in the course of Severus' Ministry assignment," Rose answered smoothly. Everyone visibly relaxed, Albus most of all.  
  
"Then you were aware that the Professor was a wizard all along?" Rita persisted. Rose just smiled. "How did you feel about that?"  
  
"I was delighted to make his acquaintance. Hermione had told me so much about Hogwarts and the fine teachers here," Rose continued. "I concur with her; the staff at Hogwarts are some of the finest people I have ever met. They have shown me every kindness, and made me welcome here."  
  
"Could you tell me a bit about yourself, your background and education?" Rita was not breaking through this Muggle's public shield, and she was fishing for an opening.  
  
"I am American born, from the state of Massachusetts. I went to an engineering school there, and I came to Great Britain three years ago under the Innovator's Scheme to design and build high efficiency, low maintenance houses." Rose was enjoying this game. She presented the image of complete cooperation, while completely frustrating the interviewer. If Rita felt like digging, and had any idea how to do research in the Muggle world, she could come up with a lot more, but by then the news world would have moved on to other things, and she and Severus would be either on their honeymoon, or back at Hogwarts.  
  
"Will your family be coming over for the wedding?" Rita was getting out the big guns.  
  
"Only a couple of members of my family will attend; I have few close relatives left, and most of those are quite elderly," Rose was not giving away anything. Rita glared at her.  
  
"Will you continue building houses after the wedding?" she persisted.  
  
"I have plans for one already to go," Rose replied.  
  
Rita took a deep breath, and turned to Severus. "Professor Snape, what attracted you first to your fiancée?"  
  
The entire room drew in a collective breath. Severus contemplated the hard-bitten reporter seated across the table from him. "Her kindness and her courage." He wasn't giving Rita any purchase either.  
  
"Will you continue at Hogwarts, Professor?" Rita had courage, too, that much he would grant her.  
  
"I anticipate no changes at this time," he replied.  
  
Rita Skeeter was feeling rage. What she learned about this couple would fit in two very small paragraphs. She didn't think baiting Snape about his Death Eater days was a good idea. Perhaps the Malfoy boy could connect her with some current Slytherins at Hogwarts, who might spill something juicy. Rita knew better than to appeal to Hermione's sense of fair play and freedom of the press, and as for Dumbledore: forget it! 


	6. Chapter 6: Cold Front

Chapter 6: Cold Front Moving In  
  
When a thoroughly unsatisfied Rita Skeeter finally departed, Albus Dumbledore invited the bridal couple to tea in his office.  
  
"That was the most remarkable display of teamwork I have ever witnessed. Miss Mallorn, I am impressed by your ability to be totally affable and completely closed-mouthed. Did you coach her, Severus?"  
  
"I assure you Rose had all the training of a spy, or a political wife, before we had any kind of understanding. Perhaps that was the attraction." Severus took her hand.  
  
"Please call me Rose, Professor," Rose said to Dumbledore. "I have no idea what you are talking about, Severus," she added. "I did not like that woman, and I prefer that my private life remain private unless there is a need to know." It is also exceedingly complicated, she added to herself.  
  
"We at Hogwarts can help you there," replied Albus. "If you are ever in need, Rose, I hope you will ask us first. Since you are here, I would like to test you for magical ability, if you don't mind."  
  
"I assure you, Professor, I have none. What kind of a test do you have in mind?" Rose was not sure she wanted to know. To have an undiscovered ability would be a challenge, to find none would be a disappointment to the men before her, she suspected.  
  
Dumbledore pulled the shabby old hat Godric Gryffindor had ensorcelled a thousand years ago from its shelf. "We use this Sorting Hat to evaluate every incoming student's abilities and style. The founders of Hogwarts enchanted it many years ago. It may not be able to determine anything, but I think it worth the attempt. Would you consent?" Dumbledore was twinkling at her. She mistrusted that in a man. She turned to her betrothed.  
  
"The Hat is known to be discreet, Rose. It will talk to you directly, and the whole procedure is painless," Severus added. "I am curious to know what it would make of you, myself. If you are willing to try, I think you had best remove the pendant first."  
  
Rose tried to read Snape's face, then Dumbledore's. "Oh, very well, since you are both consumed with curiosity. I hope you aren't disappointed, that's all." She took off the pendant and handed it to Snape.  
  
Severus put the Sorting Hat over Rose's head, and it fell down to her nose. It was warm and dark inside the hat. 'Hello?' she thought. 'Anybody home?'  
  
'Hello, Rose Mallorn,' a gruff sounding voice replied. 'You are a bit old for this.'  
  
'It wasn't my idea, sir,' she retorted. 'I suppose the fact that we communicate at all is surprising enough.'  
  
'I doubt that either of us ever has any trouble communicating,' said the voice from the Hat. 'The hard part is finding someone willing to listen.'  
  
'You have my complete attention, sir,' Rose replied.  
  
'Your children will be very powerful, and you will need every assistance Hogwarts can provide. Do not be shy about asking for help.'  
  
'You can tell that already?' Rose was skeptical.  
  
'I can tell a lot of things, Rose. If you weren't so locked into the logic of technology, if you had been exposed to magic at an early age, you might have been a powerful witch. You have channeled that power, that creativity, according to the Muggle path of life. I would have placed you in Ravenclaw, otherwise.'  
  
'So it's use it or lose it?' Rose asked.  
  
'More a question of stimulus and response,' the Hat replied. 'As you live in the magical world, you may find some of it rubs off. If you study, you may develop some small talent in magic to complement those you have fully developed already. That pendant young Snape gave you compensates for your deficits. Wear it always.'  
  
'I will. Thank you for your advice,' Rose replied. 'Are we done, then?'  
  
'For now. I will always be available if you have need of me.'  
  
Rose removed the hat carefully. She handed it to Severus, who put it on Dumbledore's desk. He placed the pendant over her head.  
  
"Well?" said Dumbledore. Rose tried to compose her thoughts, but it was the Hat that answered.  
  
"Thirty-five years ago I would have sent Rose to Ravenclaw. She and Severus Snape are well suited, but she will require protections always. Any potential power has atrophied." The Hat fell silent.  
  
Rose looked at her hands. Severus wouldn't want to marry her now, she was sure. Or if he did, it would be only for the children she would bear. Dumbledore put the Hat back up on its shelf.  
  
Albus Dumbledore broke the silence. "Well, Severus, you can teach Rose how to use the Floo Network, at least. You had best be prepared, the both of you, for some very powerful and strong-minded children. I suggest Kneasels, as a minimum, to supplement the House Elves. Will you stay for supper, my friends?"  
  
"Rose? Is that all right with you? We can go back to London after dinner," Severus spoke very gently. He was worried. Rose was completely withdrawn. "Let's go down to my quarters. You can freshen up there, and see my home for the last 20 odd years. We may want to stay there while you build us a house, instead of renting in Hogsmeade."  
  
Rose pulled herself together. "That will be fine. Thank you, Professor Dumbledore, for all your help." As Severus held out a hand, she took it and followed him to the dungeon apartments. Neither spoke on the way. Rose wasn't paying much attention to the scenery as she passed through the halls and stairways. Her thoughts were fixed on what might have been, as she tried to imagine the alternative life she might have lived, if things had turned out differently. Then she tried to imagine the future. Neither attempt was very successful or satisfying. 


	7. Chapter 7: Topical Depression

Chapter 7: Topical Depression  
  
After lifting the wards on the door, Severus Snape preceded his bride- to-be into his bachelor quarters. He led her to a chair by the fire, and after she was seated, he lifted her chin and gazed on her face. She wasn't crying, but he could feel the great unhappiness that darkened her very soul. He pulled her out of the chair, sat down in it himself, then dragged her into his lap. At this she burst into tears.  
  
"Rose, when did you eat last? What did you have for lunch?" Severus gently rubbed her back, speaking in his most persuasive and soothing tone, and passed a handkerchief to his betrothed.  
  
"I didn't eat lunch; I was too nervous."  
  
Severus summoned Dobby. "Bring some of that good beef soup, plowman's sandwiches, and hot chocolate, and please inform the Headmaster that we will not be coming to the Hall for dinner tonight. Rose is fatigued."  
  
Dobby was back in minutes. He set the food down on a side table and left. Severus coaxed Rose, reminding her that she was eating for three, or four if one counted him. With hot food and liquids inside, Rose calmed a bit. "Can you tell me the problem, as you see it?" he asked.  
  
"When I was eleven years old," Rose began, "I was at the top of the ballet class, taking 4 hours each week, dancing in a professional company, studying for a real role, not just the chorus, and looking forward to learning to dance en pointe. Then I became ill, and the doctors didn't know what was wrong with me. They put me in hospital, where they did all kinds of tests. Most of these tests involved drawing blood, two or three times a day, which was painful and traumatic for a young girl. The hospital was lonely and boring and smelly. I was too tired and depressed to care. I think that because it was a teaching hospital, some of the tests were not necessary, either, but done to give the students practice. The doctors finally concluded that I had a virus that attacked the heart muscle. They told my parents (or so my parents told me; I was not there) that I should not dance again, for my health. So the one thing I loved most was denied me. My whole life plan was tossed out the window. I was an adult before I could arrange to dance again, and it was only for pleasure. I could never expect a life in ballet. I was too old.  
  
"Now your Sorting Hat tells me of another talent denied. I might have belonged somewhere, if the right steps were taken at the right time. I might have belonged here, with you and your colleagues. And I wonder, knowing my parents, if they didn't also decide to ignore and suppress another possible future for me. They would have been entirely capable of it. There never were children more totally mismatched with their family than my siblings and I. Our parents had their children's lives all planned out. The trouble was, the plans did not match the children."  
  
Severus took her hands. "You do belong here at Hogwarts. The Sorting Hat has said as much, and so has Albus Dumbledore. Furthermore, you and I belong together. If you ever leave, I will follow after you. We have started a new life together, and two new lives will result from that beginning. I want that new life for you and for me and for our children. The past was full of pain, but the past is over. Whatever pain the future holds, it will be shared between us. You will not be alone; you finally are where you belong.  
  
"Is there something about our future together that you do not like? Or something you fear?"  
  
Rose looked at him in misery. "You haven't met Sarah, my daughter. She's sweet and caring, healthy and hard-working, and she will always be 10 years old inside. I bore a baby that will grow older, but never really grow up, and the reason why is not known. Autism is genetic, but whose genes was the cause: mine, his, both of ours? Or was it a spontaneous mutation of unknown origin? I am afraid of bringing forth another child like Sarah. As much as I love her, as good a person as she is, as happy as she is, I don't want to do that again. There isn't any way to predict, or to know. This is a game of dice, and I have already lost once."  
  
"Your son is not autistic." Severus was stunned. The possibility of an afflicted child had not occurred to him.  
  
"No, but he has never forgiven me for giving him an older sister that was," Rose said softly. "And he was born before we knew what Sarah's condition was, and how much her future, the whole family's future was limited by it. A disability affects everyone. I thought my fertile years were over, but I was a bit premature."  
  
Severus wanted to get up and pace a bit, but with a lap full of a very distressed Rose, he refrained. Instead, he unpinned her hair and pulled her head down on his shoulder. They sat quietly, thinking their separate thoughts. Severus could feel the tension drain out of Rose; the burden she had carried alone had lessened with sharing. What were the odds that lightning would strike her twice? "I will consult with Poppy and Albus. Between them they would be able to find out what is known among us about the risks we face. We can also consult with some Muggle geneticists. " He considered asking Sybill Trelawny, but her predictive skills were erratic and her interpretations often totally off base. "There are no guarantees in life, Rose. We have only the promises of others, and usually no certainty that those promises can or will be kept. You have met many people who broke their promises; I have found many people who keep their promises, here at Hogwarts. You remember from 'Carmina Burana'?  
  
O Fortuna (O Fortune,  
  
velut luna like the moon  
  
statu variabilis, you are changeable,  
  
semper crescis ever waxing  
  
aut decrescis; and waning;  
  
vita detestabilis hateful life  
  
nunc obdurate first oppresses  
  
et tunc curat and then soothes  
  
ludo mentis aciem, as fancy takes it;  
  
egestatem, poverty  
  
potestatem and power  
  
dissolvit ut glaciem. it melts them like ice.)  
  
. Lyrics and translations (© Schott Musik International, Mainz).  
  
Rose sighed, and touched his face, pulled him down to thoroughly kiss him, renewing the promise she gave. Severus gave back what he received, and more. When the chair became too confining, he levitated her and rose. "I promised to show you around. This is the library and sitting room and office combined, as you see. Now over here is the bath, quite nice really, lots of modern features; and down this hall is the bedroom." 


	8. Chapter 8: Rocky Mountain High

Chapter 8: Rocky Mountain High  
  
Saturday morning found Severus and Rose eating breakfast in his sitting room. Rose was a bit pale, but calm; Severus, a bit rumpled and not well rested.  
  
"You are right, love," she said. "This is a different situation, and I was being a coward. Even if the worst were to happen, I wouldn't be left alone to deal with it, not like I was. The chances of a good outcome are high, and you and I both deserve that chance. Our children deserve that chance."  
  
"Your courage and strength never cease to amaze me, Rose," he said. "To face death and yet struggle to survive is one kind of strength; to face a daily despair and yet persist in trying to fulfill one's responsibilities and improve one's life, quite another. When we return from the Pacific, would you like to resettle your daughter here? I am sure we could create a system of support that gives her as much independence as she can handle, and you would be able to oversee her safety and happiness better."  
  
"Once Sarah arrives and gets acquainted, we can ask her if she would like to move. I do not know if she could stay here indefinitely; we will have to consult Madame Morgana. She may want to return to her present living situation, which would be fine, for as long as it works. There are options now. It is refreshing to have some good choices for once."  
  
"What of your son? Would he want to move here?" Severus steeled himself at the thought of playing stepfather to a grown boy, but after dealing with adolescents for nearly 20 years, he had experience, at least.  
  
"John has been very independent all along. I doubt that he would want to uproot himself. He is nearly finished with college. We can ask, and offer him that choice. I do not know what he would say." Rose bit her lip. "My active mothering phase has been over for years."  
  
"Are you ready for a second round of mothering, Rose?" Severus caught her eyes and held her gaze. Her heart and mind were completely open to his inspection.  
  
"Yes." Rose's face held a peaceful expression.  
  
After breakfast Severus Snape excused himself to put some time into the Potions Lab. Rose asked Dobby to bring Winky in to discuss an offer of employment.  
  
The House Elves appeared shortly hereafter. Dobby proudly performed the introductions, and Rose asked them if she might speak to Winky alone for a bit.  
  
Winky was rather shy, but Rose soon coaxed her into conversation. "Winky, I will be needing a lot of help in the near future. If all goes well, I will give birth to twins next August or maybe earlier. Do you like babies?"  
  
Winky allowed as how babies were one of her favorite responsibilities, and how she hadn't had the pleasure of caring for any for the longest time. Rose cautioned her not to spread the news yet, for fear of any miscarriage. Winky vowed that she knew how to keep her family's secrets, as part of the House Elves code of conduct. When Rose made the offer of employment, Winky gladly accepted. Rose then asked Winky if she ever thought of having babies of her own. Winky blushed as red as her nose, and admitted that she was seriously considering it.  
  
"We are building a home in the spring, Winky. Would you tell me what you would like for a home? Do you want to be under the same roof, have a separate dwelling nearby, or some other choice?"  
  
"Mistress is overwhelming Winky with her kindness! House Elves don't choose their homes."  
  
"But this is a different world now, Winky. Why don't you think about what you would like for yourself, and your children, and we can talk more later. I will have to ask Dobby what he would like, too. I forgot earlier."  
  
"Winky and Dobby need to talk first, Mistress, and then we will have an answer." Winky was happier than she had ever been in her life. Rose asked Winky to escort her to Hermione.  
  
Severus had just completed enough Wolfsbane potion for Lupin's use in his absence when Professor Dumbledore knocked on the potions laboratory door.  
  
"Ah, Severus, getting us stocked up while you are off honeymooning?" Albus was twinkling.  
  
"Yes, I have just completed the last," he replied. "Do you have any other tasks, Headmaster?"  
  
"I wanted to discuss the ceremony briefly with you. I have an idea that I would like you to consider, whether it would please Rose."  
  
"I will clean up here and meet you in your office in a quarter of an hour," Severus replied. "And Headmaster, I will be traveling to America sometime in the near future. I have some unfinished business to complete for Rose, as she is not able to handle it herself. If the Ministry or the school had any tasks abroad, I would be willing to combine both in one trip."  
  
"I see. You will refrain from starting an international incident, Severus?"  
  
"I will be the model of discretion, sir."  
  
"I do not approve, but I can sympathize. Is Rose aware of your plans?" Albus was not going to stop his Potions Master, when he could enlist someone else to do the dirty work.  
  
"No, she is not. That is why an official reason to travel abroad would be so helpful," said the Head of Slytherin House. "The business is not yet pressing, and I am able to wait on events."  
  
"I will see what is available," said Dumbledore. "Have you selected groomsmen yet? I would like to be sure they are prepared for their part in this wedding."  
  
"Groomsmen?" Severus was nonplussed. "What on earth for?"  
  
"Well, it is traditional that the groom be accompanied by close male friends, to provide support, assistance, even protection against those who might try to disrupt the proceedings," Albus smiled. "Protection would be a good idea, in any event."  
  
"If you think protection is necessary, then let us designate the DADA professor and his Apprentice," Severus grimaced. "Unless you can propose better choices."  
  
"I think Remus Lupin and Harry Potter are excellent choices," the Headmaster smiled. "I shall inform them at once. Oh, and when you come up to the office, the new password is 'Jordan almonds'." 


	9. Chapter 9: Traveler's Advisory

Chapter 9: Traveler's Advisory  
  
The Great Hall was packed at luncheon. The students were rather loud, but cheerful. The Head Table was just as boisterous, and the topic on every tongue was the wedding of the millennium, as it had become known. So when Professor Snape, fiancée in tow, entered, heads turned and the whole room hushed. Albus Dumbledore rose, goblet in hand, "A toast to Professor Snape and Miss Mallorn, to their health, happiness, and long life!"  
  
A loud cheer rose, and applause followed, as the Head Table drained their goblets. Prefects and 7th years stood and shook hands with Snape and Rose, as they made their way to the Head Table, where those of the staff who had not yet met Rose clustered about them to be introduced and to offer congratulations. Professor Lupin and Harry Potter insisted that Professor Snape join them, while Professor McGonagall and Hermione claimed Rose.  
  
"Severus, I am honoured to serve as your groomsman," Remus Lupin began, as he offered his hand to Snape.  
  
"Me, too, Professor," said Harry. "Professor Dumbledore has been instructing us on our duties."  
  
"Why do I think I do not want to hear this?" Severus Snape remarked cynically. "Albus said that having protection arranged for the ceremony would be a good idea. Why would you need instruction in that?"  
  
"Oh, there's much more to it than that, Severus," said Lupin. "We are to bolster your spirits, sooth your nerves, keep track of your schedule."  
  
"Take you out for one last night of Bachelor freedoms." added Harry.  
  
"And distract you from any second thoughts," concluded the werewolf.  
  
"I am having second thoughts right now," said the Potions Master. "I am pleased to inform you that I have no need for any of those other services, now or in the days leading up to the wedding. My spirits have never been better; my nerves are in the best shape they have ever been; my schedule is completely manageable without your assistance, and I have had enough of the bachelor freedoms, which is why I am getting married in the first place. Just stick to Defensive Magic, and you will have done what is most needed."  
  
"That's good to hear," replied Harry Potter. "No offense, Professor, but going drinking with you was not something I was looking forward to."  
  
Severus regarded them both with disbelief. "Is this some kind of Muggle ritual?"  
  
"It's been known to happen on both sides, Severus," replied Lupin. "I recall a night just before your parents wed, Harry, when we Marauders took your father out to Muggle London. The people in the bar quite understood. They even had a song for the occasion."  
  
Harry looked a bit sick. Severus didn't blame him. Going on a pub- crawl was suddenly very attractive, provided he could go alone.  
  
Do you realize, Severus, that you and I are nearly the only ones left of our year?" Lupin was already in his cups, Severus realized. He signaled to Harry. Together they gently escorted Lupin to his chambers. Harry went for the sobriety potion, while Severus prevented Lupin from leaving.  
  
"What is the matter, Remus? Why are you drunk at one in the afternoon?" Severus had persuaded Lupin to lie down and rest. Where is that boy, Severus wondered?  
  
"They are all gone, so many bright lives," Lupin was crying, tears leaking from his unfocussed eyes. "Lily and James, Sirius, even Peter, and you and I are left to pick up the pieces and try to rebuild a world."  
  
"We don't have to do it alone, Remus," Severus gripped Lupin's shoulder. "There's a new generation every year, and you teach them how to build the world. You are good at teaching. I doubt that Potter's boy would have made it to his graduation without your influence."  
  
"You aren't alone; you have Rose. I have no one, and never will. I have the wolf to wife."  
  
"Remus, I swear to you, I will work every day for a cure," Severus took a wand oath. "You are not alone, and you will find the woman for you. We will all make it a priority."  
  
Harry arrived with two potions, Sobriety and Dreamless Sleep. Severus coaxed Lupin to drink, and then told Harry, "Stay with him until he's sleeping. I have to go back to the Hall."  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Rose and Hermione were drowning under a sea of anecdotes, advice and wedding jokes. "You'll have to forgive them, Rose. They haven't had much to celebrate all these years. The war darkened every joy," Professor McGonagall murmured.  
  
"I understand, Professor," Rose stiffened her resolve to charm and glide through this impromptu hen party and bridal shower. She was able to eat, at least, and smile and laugh at the appropriate intervals. Hermione wasn't doing half as well. It looked like it was time for a godmother and godchild talk. Catching Hermione's eye, Rose remarked, "Ladies, you must excuse me and Hermione. We have some last-minute wedding preparations to attend to. Hermione and her mother are to be my attendants, you know. I will look forward to seeing you all Wednesday in Wales." Hermione grabbed Rose's arm and practically ran for the door. They hurried out to Hermione's quarters.  
  
"Okay, Niece, spill it. What's bothering you?" Rose held Hermione's shoulders and peered closely at the misery in her face.  
  
"Auntie, are you sure you want to marry Snape? He doesn't have you under a spell, does he?"  
  
Rose was taken aback. "No, he doesn't. He never has, either. Is that what you think?"  
  
"I don't know what to think. He's changed; we all have, with the defeat of Voldemort. But the snarky Potions Master actually forming a loving relationship seems so unlikely, so unreal, that I don't want to see you hurt because of my mistake, Auntie." Hermione was close to tears.  
  
"What mistake, dear?" Rose was more mystified by the minute.  
  
"I sent him to that dancing class. I never realized that you were going!"  
  
Rose felt like laughing. If it weren't that Hermione was disintegrating before her eyes, she would have. She hugged the girl tightly. "Hermione, I have you to thank for the happiest mistake I've ever had happen. If you had searched the entire world, you could not have found a better man for me. He loves me, all that I am and all that I am not. I never knew that kind of love before. I hope that someday soon you will find someone that loves you that way." Rose stroked her goddaughter's hair. "But even if it takes longer, it's worth the wait, Hermione. Will you be all right, now? How about taking a little nap? I have to find Severus. The kids are arriving tonight at Heathrow." Rose bit her lip. She still couldn't find her way around the school without a guide.  
  
"I'll ask Winky to help you, Auntie. I think I will rest," Hermione replied.  
  
************************************************  
  
"I don't think you realize how upset people are over your marrying me," Rose remarked to Severus when they finally met at the front door. He escorted her swiftly out the gates to the Apparation area. "Hermione was in tears. What kind of reign of terror were you running at Hogwarts? And why?"  
  
"It was part of my job to keep the Potter boy alive long enough to fulfill the Prophecy. He was so naïve and headstrong and completely ignorant, thanks to his Muggle relations, that if it weren't for undeserved good luck and the efforts of all the staff here, neither he nor we would be here today, and neither would the school. It didn't help that his father's gang of bullies had used me as their chief victim for various torments while I was a student here. I was not able to separate the son from the father in my mind. They were so much alike. Hermione and the youngest Weasley boy were Harry Potter's constant companions, and they were equally naïve, headstrong and ignorant, so they came in for the same treatment. And then there was dealing with all the children of Death Eaters, who expected me to carry on in the tradition of Muggle-baiting and abuse that Voldemort established. They all had to be tough, and wary, and disillusioned far too young." Severus frowned. "I doubt I slept more than 3 hours at a stretch for years. It was exhausting. And when Harry started to be influenced by Voldemort in his dreams, things just got that much worse."  
  
"I think we are all suffering from post-traumatic stress syndrome," Rose remarked. "You lot over the War against the Dark Lord, me over my own private little war."  
  
"I think I've found the cure for us, at least. Marry me, Rose!" and he swept her into his arms and Apparated to London before she had a chance to answer.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
The wait at Heathrow seemed endless. Rose dozed on his shoulder, but Severus kept watch at the monitors and the gates. He was never getting on one of those airplane things, ever. Magical means may not be any more comfortable, but they didn't involve so much time.  
  
Finally the announcement of the arrival of the plane from the States came over the sound system. Severus wakened Rose. They stood hand in hand at the gate, while Rose peered eagerly down the narrow corridor to the plane.  
  
Severus was curious. Rose had shown him the Rainman film, and some photographs of her children. She didn't look like the mother of full-grown adults; more evidence that her birthright had been magical, if her upbringing had not; or perhaps it was the ballet that kept her from aging, as she claimed. He was looking at Rose when a childish voice cried out, "Momma! We're here!" and a young woman the size of Hagrid rushed up to hug his intended. Her brother, who resembled former student Draco Malfoy more than his sister or his mother, followed more sedately.  
  
"Sarah, John, this is Professor Snape," said Rose. "We will be staying at his flat in London." John Mallorn shook hands, and then Sarah. Severus had been half afraid she would hug him, too.  
  
"I am so glad to meet you both," said Severus. "Shall we go find your bags?" 


	10. Chapter 10: High Winds

Chapter 10: High Winds  
  
They arrived at the flat at 2 in the morning, Sunday morning. Rose saw her children off to bed, John to Harry's room, Sarah in Hermione's room. "Will you stay tonight?" she asked Severus.  
  
"I want to stay," he replied. "Will your children be distressed?"  
  
"No," she answered. "Sarah's been after me for years to remarry. She is a complete romantic. John may be sullen, but he is not a hypocrite. They are very modern, very grown-up children. It's such a shock, seeing them so infrequently. I need time to adjust to the changes. I am willing to bet they feel the same."  
  
"Let's try to get some sleep, then. I'll just set the wards." Severus did the householder's security rituals, and they retired to his room, where he set additional wards and a Silencing spell.  
  
It was after 10 o'clock when they awoke. Rose was the first to stir, reacting to the bright sunlight pouring through cracks in the curtains. She soon woke her lover, and they rose after a bit to face the day.  
  
"Love, would Madame Malkin's shop be open today? I thought we might find something for the kids to wear to the wedding. If not today, then perhaps I could take them tomorrow, but how would I enter Diagon Alley? Or would it be better not to take them there?" Rose was not sure how much freedom she had to cross the boundaries the wizards had established.  
  
"I will Floo her first," said Severus. "Have you discussed magic with them at all?"  
  
"No," Rose sighed. "I don't know what the rules are, and I know that Sarah will believe anything and discuss it at length with anyone. She is totally defenseless and indiscreet. I do not know how John will react. He probably won't believe anything unless he sees it, several times, and then he will probably be quite angry with me."  
  
"Let me deal with anything pertaining to wizardry, then. You can handle everything else. I'll return to Hogwarts after breakfast on Monday, and we will meet in Wales Wednesday at sunset. The Grangers will escort you there by train. Now, what about some breakfast? I am starving."  
  
While Rose clattered in the kitchen, Severus went to get the Sunday papers. As he released the wards, though, he noticed something odd. If he didn't know better, he would swear that someone else had set them. The feel was different. He stood at the open door, about to investigate his suspicions, when Rose's son John entered the sitting room, carrying the papers, already rumpled from reading. "Are you looking for these, sir?" he asked. "I took the liberty of bringing them in to read. My biological clock is jet-lagged."  
  
Severus paused. The double-barreled blast of American slang and the impossibility that Rose's son opened the warded door in the first place left him feeling that things were slipping out of control, again. The whole issue of how Rose's son should address him was yet another quagmire he was unwilling to enter without breakfast, at least. Rose came in with juice and toast and hot drinks. The men helped her set up the table. "I'll just check on Sarah. I expect she needs some help with her hair. Serve yourselves." Rose disappeared into Hermione's room.  
  
"I expect you get the desire to astonish people from your mother," remarked Severus as he poured juice. "Where do you study?"  
  
"Salem," replied John. "Professor Loki is my academic advisor."  
  
"When were you planning on informing your mother?" Severus continued.  
  
"I thought it might make a nice wedding present," John answered.  
  
Definitely takes after his mother, Severus thought.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Severus found the role of pater familias a good fit. Perhaps because it was a natural extension of his role as Head of Slytherin House, step- fatherhood was a breeze. He took his readymade family to Diagon Alley for an afternoon of shopping. Sarah took the strangeness of the Leaky Cauldron, the entrance to the alley, and all in stride as part of London's tourist attractions. John was a sponge, soaking up all the traditional Old World flavor of the oldest wizard's market in England. Once John had been fitted in an elegant royal blue robe, Severus transformed his Muggle outfit to his usual black, and the two men set off to tour the rest of the shops, while Rose and Madame Malkin dealt with Sarah. Rose was too intent on managing Sarah to pay much heed to her son's unusual tractability. She was just relieved that he and Severus were hitting it off so well. John hadn't spent more than a total of one year of his life with his natural father. Having a male role model in his life, even at this late a date, could only be a good thing, she reckoned. Sarah was a fountain of chat, about people and places and things she had done or thought about or seen, so that Rose felt she was drowning in information. Sarah insisted on wearing her robes, just like her brother, so Rose felt obligated to select wizard's wear for herself.  
  
Once Rose had completed her business with Madame Malkin, including a lengthy discussion about maternity wear and infant styles for the well- dressed Magicals, Severus and John were nowhere in sight. "Let's go look at the pet shop, Sarah," she said to her daughter. Sarah loved animals. Magical animals would be able to protect themselves better than the regular sort could from her too-strong, too-loving attentions.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
John wished to examine Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Severus wanted to stop in at the bank, so he promised to meet John at the joke shop in a few minutes.  
  
John entered and gave the place a look over. He started to browse down the left of the shop, and had gotten halfway around when Fred and George Weasley accosted him. "What do you want, Malfoy?" said Fred, in a distinctly unpleasant and challenging manner, while George, at his side, held his wand at the ready. When John turned around, both hands raised in a sign of peaceful surrender, the twins were taken aback. "You aren't Malfoy! Who are you?" said George.  
  
Severus entered the shop, and approached the three. "Messieurs Fred and George Weasley, may I present John Mallorn, my American stepson-to-be? John, these two delinquents are part of the infamous Weasley clan, which will be well represented at the wedding."  
  
John held out his hand and Fred and George shook it. "Sorry about that, John," said George, as he pocketed his wand. "The likeness is uncanny. Is there any Malfoy in your family tree, perhaps?"  
  
"Not to my knowledge," John replied. "I haven't had the pleasure of meeting any of that family."  
  
"Just look in the mirror, mate," said Fred. "You don't need to go any farther."  
  
"Of course, there's the complete absence of a sense of malice," said George. "Perhaps the Professor here could give you some pointers, to complete the likeness."  
  
"The Weasley twins are enshrined in the annals of Hogwarts, as is the memorial indoor swamp that they donated as a parting gift," retorted Severus, with the classic Snape sneer.  
  
"See, that's it exactly! Now if we could put that in a bottle, we could make a fortune!" George was in his element. "We want to offer you our best wishes, Professor, and our condolences to your mother, John. The poor woman can't know what she is in for."  
  
"I think Mother has never been happier, to tell the truth," replied John. "But if you are attending the wedding, you will see for yourselves."  
  
"We aren't going to be at the ceremony, but we will be at the Hogwarts reception Thursday," said Fred. "How long are you staying, John? We could take you around to see the nightlife some evening."  
  
"That is doable. I won't be taking my sister back to America until after Christmas."  
  
"What are you doing in America?" asked George.  
  
"I have another semester at Salem Institute of Magic to go before I complete my degree. After graduation, I might return here. London has a lot to offer. I think I might seek employment in Britain."  
  
"What is your field, John?" asked Fred.  
  
"Potions," John replied. 


	11. Chapter 11: Warming Trend

Chapter 11: Warming Trend  
  
Rose and Sarah were enamored of the magical animals, and were still playing with the serpents, for Sarah, and the kneazels, for Rose, when their men folk finally tracked them down. Severus shepherded them all back to the Leaky Cauldron, where they changed back into Muggle clothes, and then set out to find some dinner. Afterwards they repaired to the Rex cinema, where they watched the third Matrix film.  
  
Back home at last, John logged into the Internet, while Rose and Severus talked a bit with Sarah. When Sarah at last went off to sleep, John also said goodnight and let his mother have some privacy with her fiancé.  
  
"Well, I think today went rather well," sighed Rose. "You and John seem to be getting along."  
  
"I don't think you have any need to worry about your son, Rose," Severus replied. "Whatever it was that upset you is over. He approves of your marrying me, he speaks respectfully of his sister, and he is doing very well in school."  
  
"Really?" Rose reflected on this surprising news. "Perhaps it is safe for me to talk with him at last. I usually felt like I was sticking my head in a lion's mouth while he was in his teens."  
  
"How is Sarah?" Severus asked. "Have you any concerns?"  
  
"There's nothing that a good miracle couldn't fix. She's very happy with her current situation, and since change is so very hard for her, I think she should stay there. If John can just visit occasionally, see that everything's all right, she should be fine."  
  
"John is considering moving to Britain to work after he graduates," Severus replied. "But, there is no reason why you could not visit Sarah regularly. The International Floo system is fast and safe and very efficient."  
  
"John wants to work here?" Sarah was amazed. "Where would he find a job?"  
  
"Any number of places, I expect," Severus replied. "Trained and talented people are always welcome. I was surprised that Sarah was playing with the snakes at the shop."  
  
"She's always adored snakes and lizards and other reptiles. They were her favorites at the zoo."  
  
"What will you be doing tomorrow?" Severus asked.  
  
"We are going to the British Museum. I want to see some of it before I am confined to Scotland, at least. Tuesday we are planning on a castle." Rose yawned. "Just the average tourists, doing the usual touristy things."  
  
"Then you need to get to bed, before you fall asleep in that chair again," Severus said.  
  
"I can't help it," said Rose, as she stood and stretched. "It's a very comfortable chair. Are you coming?"  
  
"I wanted to spend a few minutes surfing, if you don't mind, and I have a letter to send off," Severus replied. "An half an hour, at the most, I promise."  
  
Rose headed for the bath, while Severus drew out his favorite ballpoint pen and some paper.  
  
Dear Professor Dumbledore,  
  
Have met a promising potions student from the Salem Institute who is  
thinking of moving to England to work after graduation this Spring. He  
is a student of Professor Loki and my stepson-to-be. He will be able  
to provide security for his family before the wedding..  
  
*******************************************  
  
Tuesday was sunny, and after breakfast Severus kissed Rose goodbye and promised to meet them all in Wales tomorrow evening. After they left for the Museum, he Disapparated and returned to Hogwarts through the front gates.  
  
He made it a point to seek out Remus Lupin for conversation during luncheon. The werewolf was in tolerable shape, and apologized for his intemperance of Saturday last. The wand oath was not mentioned by either of them.  
  
Tuesday rapidly drew to a close. Severus Snape found himself walking outside under the stars after dinner in the Great Hall. He felt the euphoria of a planned project coming to a successful conclusion, and the great peace that life with Rose had brought to his torments. He felt the shiver of fear of some slipup and the sadness that accompanies any large life change. He felt great annoyance as he heard the voice of the Boy Who Lived, calling in some panic: "Professor Snape, wait up!"  
  
"What is it, Potter?" Snape growled. "You are disturbing the peace."  
  
"Professor Dumbledore assigned me to be your protection, sir," Harry gasped as he ran to catch up.  
  
"I don't think I need protection at Hogwarts, Potter," but Snape stood and waited for Harry to catch up.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore insists," Harry panted.  
  
"Very well, as long as you can do it quietly and unobtrusively," Severus snorted.  
  
They walked quietly through the grounds. Harry had his wand in his hand, but Severus did not. They reached the Quidditch pitch. Severus stared up at the constellations, located the presenting planets, trying to divine the future. Harry scanned the stands. "You gave me a reason for heart failure many a time in this spot, Potter." Professor Snape was staring at the teachers' seats. "Your first match, when Quirrell jinxed your broom, set the pattern for the rest of your games. It was restful, when Umbridge suspended you from the team and locked up your broom."  
  
Harry was listening, but still alert to any unusual event in Snape's vicinity. "I never did thank you properly, Professor. You tried very hard to keep me from danger, and I was always working against you. I think it must have been because the first time I laid eyes on you, my scar burst into pain. I realized much later that it wasn't you, but the back of Quirrell's head right next to you, where Voldemort had taken residence under that awful purple turban, that triggered the pain. And then your reputation preceded you. You were not one of the universally loved professors."  
  
"I also was prejudiced against you, Harry. I hoped to nip in the bud any tendencies of yours to follow in your father's footsteps by coming down very hard on you. That was my error, I should have known that Lily would have dominated her men folk and set them straight." Just as Rose has done for me, Severus thought. "Never underestimate the power of a good woman."  
  
"I'm glad you found one, Professor."  
  
"I'm finished here. Let's go inside and find some butterbeer. The cold is getting into my bones." 


	12. Chapter 12: Solar Flares

Chapter 12: Wednesday: Solar Flares  
  
Melanie Granger was in full tilt. "Hermione, check if the cab is here yet. I told them to be here at 12 o'clock precisely. John, dear, this is the wedding bouquet. Hermione has put a stasis spell on it, but I don't want it bouncing around unnecessarily. Oh, here's the cab, Rose. My John, start taking the luggage out. Don't let him just throw them, either. I know you can remove wrinkles and such, but there's no need to ask for trouble. Sarah, dear, go sit in the cab with Hermione."  
  
Eventually all six of them were tucked into the taxi, and all their luggage stowed in the corners, as the bridal party headed for the Paddington train station. They were heading for Swansea, a three-hour trip by train, to arrive by 4 PM, allowing enough time to reach Penclawdd and change clothes, so as to be ready for sunset at 6 PM, when the ceremony was to begin. With Melanie on hand to manage everything, Rose was free to float on her personal cloud of happiness.  
  
They arrived without incident and took a car out to the farmhouse still on the property Severus Snape had inherited from his mother. The remaining guests were Apparating in. Harry Potter was already there, taking his charge for providing security quite seriously. The Grangers and Mallorns changed into their bridal finery, and Hermione dressed Rose's hair while Melanie did the maquillage.  
  
******************************************************  
  
At the close of classes for the day Severus Snape returned to his quarters and changed into green and silver robes, the academic regalia of Slytherin House. Albus insisted upon it. "You want to do your bride proud, Severus. Your colleagues expect it."  
  
The Potions professor didn't argue. He had no intention of being married in black, anyway. He cast a spell on his hair, which wasn't yet long enough to tie back, so that it wouldn't blow in his face in a breeze. A knock on the door announced the arrival of his groomsmen. Harry Potter wore dark green dress robes, Remus Lupin, black and silver robes which set off his gray hair and gave him a very distinguished appearance. "If you are ready, Severus," Lupin said, "It's time we were off."  
  
Most of the Hogwarts staff were assembled at the gates. Filch and Hagrid elected to stay behind and mind the castle, with the aid of the ghosts and the Prefects, for the hour or so that the ceremony would last. Hagrid shook Snape's hand and wished him luck, and Professor Dumbledore gave the signal to Disapparate. The coven of wizards and witches appeared in a field west of the wych elm grove where the ceremony would take place. Harry Potter entered the farmhouse where the Mallorns and Grangers preened. "Are we ready yet? Professor Dumbledore says the sunset is starting in five minutes."  
  
Melanie Granger looked about. "We are ready, Harry, dear. Just give the word."  
  
"Everybody outside then, except the bride and her attendants," Harry ordered. "I'll be back for you lot in a sec."  
  
And suddenly, Rose found herself walking. Hermione and Melanie led the way, her children, John and Sarah, followed, and she brought up the end of the procession. They were headed southwest, into the sunset, into a grove of tall black trunks and arching black limbs of the naked wych elms, their branches and twigs forming a lace effect against a red and gold sky. In the east stars were starting to appear, twinkling brightly in the crisp air. A canopy of sheer silk surrounded the crowd for a windbreak, but left large openings to the star studded sky above. As her attendants parted to go on either side of the dais, Rose saw before her Harry Potter and Remus Lupin to either side, and Severus and Albus Dumbledore in between them. Their figures were lit by torches; their faces shadowed and still.  
  
Severus held out his right hand, and Rose gave him hers. They turned to face Dumbledore. He cast a Sonorus spell.  
  
"In this shortest of days, in this blessed spot, we come to witness the joining of these two individuals into one couple. They seek to cast their lots together, to weather all that fortune brings, and to triumph in the only meaningful victory we are privileged to know: by love alone do we conquer all.  
  
"And as two families blend to form a greater one, so too our community grows. Those present here today have already formed a kind of tribe, in which we are all brothers and sisters to each other, as we seek to bring the young to maturity and wisdom and power. Our brother Severus has dedicated his life to guiding the youth of our people and guarding his community from all dangers seen and unseen. Today he brings a new recruit, a woman of goodness and power, to join with us, as his mate and our sister. I ask all present to take hands and affirm our acceptance of this community and vowed service to its members, especially Rose, our newest member."  
  
As all the members of the group clasped hands and shouted "Aye!" an aurora borealis began to glow overhead. Everyone raised eyes to stare at the curtains of light shimmering overhead, and people murmured to each other. Albus raised his wand; the torches faded and from the charged particles of the solar wind the shape of a golden, full-blown rose blossomed above. Severus stared at Albus, smiled, then raised his own wand, and a green glowing serpent encircled the rose. Professor McGonagall added the Gryffindor lion in red, Professor Flitwick the Ravenclaw eagle in blue, and Professor Sprout the Hufflepuff badger in yellow. Below them all rose the figure of a golden elm tree, and nobody was responsible for that. Albus looked troubled, but Rose and Severus were gazing enchanted at the latest portent. Rose circled Severus' shoulders with her arms; he clasped her at the waist and kissed her as he did the night they shared the dream from his mother.  
  
Albus, heartened, continued with his ceremony. "In token of pledges given and received, wear these rings with honour and fealty." Albus held out his hands. Severus took the smaller ring to set upon Rose's finger, and she reciprocated with the larger. The company then raised wands again, and sparks of every hue, a great fountain of silent fireworks, filled the deepening sky.  
  
The wedding company returned to the farmhouse for hot drinks, wedding cake, hugs and kisses, but nobody lingered very long. The crush in the tiny rooms was an inducement to wait until tomorrow's reception at Hogwarts for any heavy socializing. Soon everyone else had Apparated away, taking with them Rose's children and Hermione's parents, who were to overnight at Hogwarts as guests. Rose and Severus were alone.  
  
Rose felt unaccountably shy. She still held the bouquet that Severus had selected: blush roses, holly, ivy and mistletoe. She bent her head to sniff the roses, all the while thinking to herself: (You're mine, all mine!) in a triumphant gloat. Severus stood before her, head bent to look at her, and took her by the waist again. She raised her head for his kiss. Two nights apart had felt like two years to them both. "Where would you like to sleep tonight, Rose?" Severus murmured against her lips.  
  
"Wherever you wish, husband," she whispered back. He stroked her back and arms.  
  
"You are cold. Where is your cloak?" He wrapped her into his own.  
  
"Back at the flat, I think." Rose was shivering now. Lack of food, overdose of adrenalin, and sheer delight at the audacity of marrying Severus Snape all combined to leave her drained and chilled.  
  
"Then that's where we are going." Severus doused the fire and the lights, warded the farmhouse, and Apparated with Rose in his arms to London.  
  
Back in the flat, the fire blazing, security and privacy spells in place, Severus put Rose in a hot bath and summoned dinner from Dobby. Severus blocked the Floo network after Dobby left. Rose soon joined him at dinner, wrapped in a toweling robe, several shades pinker with the return of warmth. "I can't get my hair down," she said to Severus. "Hermione put it up and I can't get it down at all."  
  
Turn around and let me have a look," Severus took out his wand. "Finite incanta." Nothing happened. "It seems your goddaughter has mastered the intricacies of Glamourie. I count 8 spells on your hair. How many do you want removed?"  
  
"You can do it without hurting me?" Rose asked rather timidly, peering over her shoulder. She didn't relish the idea of any man messing with her hair. Severus gave her his standard sneer, and then a genuine smile. "I just want it down, so I can brush it and wash it, and sleep without pain." Severus cast a discovery spell.  
  
"Well, not only has Hermione finally learned to tame hair, she is also a prankster of the first order. Too much time with the Weasleys, I think. You have a Lover's Knot in your hair."  
  
Rose turned to face him. "Can it be undone?"  
  
"Oh, yes, that's not the problem. The problem is, it could have come undone under the most embarrassing circumstances. What was she thinking?' Severus moved closer, and took Rose in his arms. "For example, suppose I had said 'I love you, Rose' during the ceremony outdoors." When their lips met, her hairdo immediately undid, and the strands cascaded about her shoulders. "That would have been startling, to say the least, disastrous in a brisk wind."  
  
"What is more startling is that you have any knowledge of such things," Rose said rather tartly. She turned away and seated herself at the piecrust table that held their dinner.  
  
"I teach adolescents, Rose. The things I know would amaze you. What I don't know about fashion, raging hormones, and petty insults wouldn't fill a doxy's ear." Severus joined her at the table. "I also know you didn't eat today. You must start taking better care of yourself, love."  
  
"And how do you know that?" Rose asked, between mouthfuls. She was starving.  
  
"Albus charmed the wedding bands. When you touch it, your ring reports on the well-being and location of your spouse. We might even be able to communicate, eventually."  
  
"A magical cell phone," Rose said. "Combined with a GPS device and a Feinberger. How convenient, and ingenious."  
  
"I know what a cell phone is," he said, "but the other two?"  
  
"One is science and technology, the other isn't, yet," Rose said mischievously. "You are going to have to wait until we have some time, though. If I am going to lecture on science fiction in general, and Star Trek in particular, I want to do a proper job of it." 


	13. Chapter 13: Changeable Conditions

Chapter 13: Changeable Conditions  
  
"I'm going to miss this flat," Rose said as she packed for the Hogwarts reception. "There are only happy memories here."  
  
"You won't," replied Severus. "I have arranged with the Ministry to buy it. It is a good investment, and an excellent location. We could use a London pied-a-Terre." He wasn't willing to give up the first place that ever felt like home for them, either, but to admit to such sentiment was totally un- Slytherin. "I have also found land near Hogsmeade for a home. You can start building as soon as we return from the Islands."  
  
Rose replied with a glorious smile. She was so easy to please, he thought. Her requirements for happiness were identical to his, every step of the way, and he knew that her joy was genuine. True to her word, she was as open as a book to his examination. Rose wasn't incognito any longer, not to him. "I'm going to ask Hermione to put up my hair again, so do remember not to untie the Lover's Knot, unless you have a very good reason for me to go around looking like a drowned cat."  
  
"I doubt we will see much of each other at all tonight. You will be danced off your feet by all the men sent to interrogate you by their curious wives. Did you bring any photos of your house designs? You might find a lot of interested customers."  
  
"How will I carry them around? I have a design book," she waved it in the air, "and I don't want to lose it."  
  
Severus took the book, shrank it and pocketed it. "Just send the inquirers to me. Are you ready, then?" Severus sent the luggage to his quarters by Floo, set the wards on the flat, and then wrapping his arms about her, Disapparated.  
  
Hermione Granger was never more grateful for House Elves than after spending a night and a day with her godmother's children. Sarah and Winky got along famously. Winky took Sarah down to meet Hagrid and all his magical creatures. But it was John Mallorn that gave her particular trouble.  
  
Hermione had last met John when she was 10 and he was a very annoying 8- year-old. Her memories of that occasion were not fond. Now she was enduring all the same kind of pestering, but this time from a grown man with a disturbing resemblance to her least favorite Slytherin classmate. By lunchtime, her patience was at an end. She and John were sitting at the table reserved for graduates of Gryffindor House. Fred, George, and Ron Weasley and Harry Potter sat closest to them. "Look, John, I don't think that I should be filling your head with trivia that you will never use, and which could get us both in trouble. You aren't a wizard, in spite of that robe, or a student of Hogwarts, and I don't have time for twenty questions. Why don't you bother Harry for a while?"  
  
John Mallorn was affronted. He held his aristocratic nose higher in the air. "What did you say?"  
  
"I said, you aren't a wizard and you don't need to know all this stuff and I have better things to do with my time."  
  
"Would you please pass the pumpkin juice, John?" Harry Potter broke in, hoping to head off the consequences of Hermione's set down.  
  
"I'd be glad to, Harry," said John. "Accio Pitcher!" And a glass pitcher full of pumpkin juice rose gracefully to his hand. The people sitting around them burst into laughter. John poured for Harry. "Would you care for some juice, cousin Hermione?"  
  
"Wandless magic, John?" said Harry. "What else are you learning at Salem?"  
  
"I'm majoring in Potions, with a minor in Charms."  
  
Hermione stood, red-faced, threw down her napkin, and stormed out. "Well, that went well," John remarked. "Any chance of catching a Quidditch game before Christmas, Harry?"  
  
"I expect we could round up enough players this afternoon. Do you play?"  
  
"Not yet, but I'd like to learn," John replied.  
  
Guests started arriving shortly after lunch by Floo and Portkey. Harry organized an All-stars scratch Quidditch game: Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor/Slythrerin, and was himself drafted to be Seeker. John Mallorn sat in the stands with Fred and George Weasley, who greeted him as a long- lost friend and set out to explain the action of the game to the Yankee, as they called him. "So, how do you like Hogwarts, John?" asked Fred.  
  
"I wish I could have come here. We don't have any magic schools until college. I had to endure 12 years of Muggle education, not knowing what was wrong with me, getting into trouble all the time, and disappointing my mother. She still doesn't know."  
  
"I didn't realize that things were so backwards in the States," Fred replied. "They used to be giving us a run for our money."  
  
"That all changed when the Fundamentalists started taking over the scene. They are dominating politics, education, and all public discourse. People who have skills, whether scientific, artistic or magical, are marginalized, if they don't toe the politically correct line, no matter how idiotic it may be. There's talk of civil war, even, among the most hot-blooded. Public civility is breaking down."  
  
"So, what will you do, John?" George asked.  
  
"Finish my degree and get the hell out of the States. Find a job here, meet a nice witch, settle down and work for the eventual overthrow of the Cabal that's destroying my native land." John sighed. "Speaking of nice witches, what's with my cousin Hermione Granger?"  
  
"She's Snape's teaching assistant, and working on the new Muggles' Studies program," said George. "Are you kissing cousins, Yank?"  
  
"I wish," replied John.  
  
"Well, she's available, by all reports. Not one to socialize, our Hermione. Our little brother Ron has given her up as hopeless," Fred snickered. "Actually, I think Hermione considers Ron hopeless. Or maybe Snape's snarky ways are rubbing off on her."  
  
Just then Harry Potter dived for the Snitch and caught it. "Yea, Harry!" the cry rose from the stands.  
  
"Well, Harry did it again, Twin," said George. "Took him all of 20 minutes."  
  
"Yes, but he didn't fall off his broom this time," said Fred. "It's just not the same."  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Dinner was loud and festive. The Great Hall was filled to bursting, in spite of the charms to enlarge the available space. Parents divided among their old Houses, pre-school-aged children were accommodated in separate rooms with House Elves in attendance. Severus Snape sat on Dumbledore's right; Rose sat on McGonagall's left. Albus Dumbledore gave an after dinner welcoming speech, Minister of Magic Arthur Weasley spoke about the Muggle outreach program, and the newly-weds cut a huge wedding cake. Dancing followed, with bride and groom opening the first dance with a waltz. The floor was soon crowded with couples, and as Severus had predicted, wizards were cutting in right and left to dance with Rose. Her son John was the first. Severus gave him an inquiring look; John gave a slight nod. So, he was finally going to tell his mother. Severus took a turn dancing with his stepdaughter Sarah, who just glowed from the attention. Hermione cut in, and Hagrid took Sarah off in a whirl.  
  
"Professor, John Mallorn is a wizard," Hermione began.  
  
"Yes, I know," Severus Snape replied. "He will be looking for employment in Britain after he graduates in June."  
  
"Does Rose know?" Hermione was quivering with indignation.  
  
"I expect he is telling her right now," he replied. They had reached the edge of the dancing floor, so they stopped and turned to look for Rose and her son. "Your hairstyling skills are much admired, Hermione. Did you really need to use eight spells to achieve that effect?"  
  
Hermione was staring intently at Rose and her son dancing. "Hmm? I only used five spells: Color, Snarl Tamer, Curl, Body, and the Lover's Knot."  
  
"Strange. I counted eight separate spells when Rose asked for help taking her hair down," Severus mused.  
  
"Well, the last three aren't mine. Maybe her son put some spells on her," Hermione spoke with a bitterness that caused Professor Snape to stare at her.  
  
"I don't think so, his magical training didn't start until college," he replied. "They haven't seen each other long enough for anything like that to happen. John would not be one to cast spells without permission, in any event."  
  
Harry Potter came up and asked Hermione if he could have the pleasure. She went off with him, and appeared to be giving him a piece of her mind. Severus admired Harry's courage, and was grateful to him. Hermione was at the boiling point; although for the life of him, Severus couldn't fathom why.  
  
"This party is a complete success, Severus," Albus Dumbledore had appeared at Snape's elbow. "Everyone is happy."  
  
"Except for Hermione," replied Snape. "Headmaster, Rose has eight spells cast upon her. Hermione accounts for five Grooming spells, but the other three."  
  
"We must find out what they are, before you leave," Albus had completely lost his twinkle. "Tonight, Severus. I will ask Professor Flitwick and Bill Weasley to lend their expertise. A blocking curse would explain a great deal about our mysterious Rose. Three unknown spells are three too many for a Muggle, let alone a Magical." Albus gazed unfocussed on the glittering crowd on the dance floor. "Perhaps Sarah and John should be examined, as well."  
  
Severus felt a trickle of alarm and anger. He wasn't up-to-date on conditions in the States, but he had heard some of the rumors. Dark wizardry could be sweeping the Colonies unnoticed. Because of the great distances and the number of people there, five times that in Great Britain, people wouldn't necessarily notice until the problem grew out of control. Magical society in the United States was decentralized to the point of anarchy; the absence of primary education alone pointed out the deficiencies of the government there.  
  
"Round up your family at 10 and bring them to my office. I will alert Bill and Filius." With a swish of his star-studded robes, Albus was gone. 


	14. Chapter 14: Thunder and Lightning

Chapter 14: Thunder and Lightning  
  
Severus first intercepted John Mallorn. "A potentially dangerous situation has been brought to our attention. We will meet as a family in the Headmaster's Office at 10 pm. You bring your mother, and I will bring Sarah. How did your chat with your mother go?"  
  
"Mom was a bit upset that I hadn't told her at the beginning. She is glad that I got to go to study and all, and develop my talents, but I should have been forthcoming when I got the scholarship. If I had known about Hermione attending Hogwarts, and known that my mother knew about Hermione, I would not have hesitated to inform her. Mom says she will not be able to come for my graduation." John looked a bit hurt.  
  
"It isn't that your mother doesn't want to come, John. She just may not be physically able. You are going to be a big brother twice, with any luck, by August."  
  
"Congratulations, sir! Does this mean this was a shotgun wedding? I didn't think there was any coercion," John blushed, realizing that his mouth had outrun his tact. "I mean, you both seem so happy. Why didn't Mom tell me?"  
  
"No, it wasn't a shotgun wedding, John, and we are very happy. Rose is waiting until she feels more secure. She is worried about all the possible things that can go wrong with twins, and her age is also an issue with her. I am only letting you in on the news early because of recent developments. Your mother is bearing three unknown spells, which have most likely smothered her talents, and we want to know what they are and try to remove them. You and your sister will also be checked tonight." Severus continued, "Do you recall ever meeting anyone magical before college?"  
  
"I met Hermione when I was eight. She came to the States to meet her grandparents, and her mother brought her over one afternoon to visit. She treed me when I teased her too much. Just sent me flying into the boughs. She's got a temper," John smiled at the memory. "I got her back, though."  
  
"Dare I ask what you did?" Severus was fascinated.  
  
"I summoned a pitcher of lemonade and poured it all over her. She was sticky and soon covered with bees. I foolishly reminded her of that incident at lunch today. Don't know how long it will take her to simmer down."  
  
Severus noticed that John hadn't taken his eyes off Hermione all the time they were talking. Poor lad, he thought. Hermione had quite a reputation as a bluestocking and a man hater. John was facing an uphill battle if he had any intentions toward her.  
  
"The college in Salem does a spell check on all incoming students, Professor," John Mallorn added. "I think I am in the clear."  
  
**************************************************  
  
Ten o'clock found Severus leading Rose, Sarah and John up to Dumbledore's office. They mounted the staircase guarded by the gargoyle, although Sarah was afraid and her mother had to coax and command her.  
  
Inside the office Albus Dumbledore greeted them, offered chairs, and introduced Professor Flitwick and Cursebreaker Bill Weasley of Gringotts Bank. Hermione Granger was also there, looking rather disagreeable, but silent.  
  
"We are here to examine the Mallorn family for unknown spells," Dumbledore began. "Let's start with you, John. Please set aside your wand and any other charmed objects, and then remove any charms you cast yourself."  
  
John took off his outer robe, revealing a form-fitting Muggle shirt and trousers. He terminated the Grooming spells he used. "I am ready, Professor."  
  
Professor Flitwick performed a diagnostic spell: "Acclaro Incantatum!" He slowly walked around John, examining every shadow and shading. "I detect no spells, Headmaster."  
  
"Nor do I. Anyone else?" Dumbledore asked. No one answered. "Very well. Rose, would you please remove the pendant, and Severus, you will have to remove her wedding ring. No, you cannot take it off, Rose. That is part of the spell." Rose gave both Dumbledore and her husband a dirty look. "On the other hand, Severus cannot remove his ring, either, without your assistance, so it is a fair bargain."  
  
"I mean no disrespect, Professor, but if I am working with electricity, which I do in my line of work, an irremovable metal ring can be very dangerous," Rose said, as Severus gently pulled the wedding band off her hand.  
  
"We will cross that bridge when we get to it," murmured Severus. "I love you, Rose." He kissed her and the Lover's Knot spell was undone.  
  
"Now, if Hermione will remove the remaining spells she cast.fine. Is any of your clothing enchanted?" Professor Dumbledore asked. "Never mind, we can find out. Filius?"  
  
Again Professor Flitwick cast the Discovery spell. "Yes, I see three remaining spells; nothing on the clothing, apparently. Let's take the most recent first. It appears to be a simple Entrancing Enchantment. Finite Incantatum Adamo."  
  
"What kind of spell is that?" Rose asked, with a touch of fear in her eyes.  
  
Severus replied: "It causes a person to fall in love with the caster of the spell, and no, I didn't cast it. Do you know who did, Rose? Have your feelings towards someone in your past changed?"  
  
Rose thought a moment, and then a very angry look appeared on her face. "I will discuss this later with you privately, Severus."  
  
Dumbledore and Snape exchanged glances. "Very well, that seemed to be a relatively innocuous spell. What is next, Filius?"  
  
"Finite Incantatum Iniqua!" said Professor Flitwick. "A very poorly cast hindrance spell. Someone sought to put you at a permanent disadvantage, Lady Severus. May I add that you seem to have punched holes in all these spells? Either that, or the casters were incredibly inept. I can understand that a deep attachment to our Potions Master would weaken the Adamo spell considerably, but the Bad Luck spell would not be damaged by anything other than your own abilities to overcome it."  
  
"Well, Rose," said Severus, "You spoke truly when you said: 'Nobody could have such bad luck as I have and have a drop of magic, unless there is a kind of anti-magic. I have gallons of that.' You were fighting a very nasty kind of curse."  
  
"The question is: who could have cast that curse?" said Dumbledore.  
  
"This curse was not cast by the same person as the first one I removed," said Professor Flitwick. "And it was much older."  
  
"How old, would you say, Professor?" asked Rose.  
  
"The first spell was roughly 10 years old; this second one more like twenty- five," Flitwick remarked in an absent-minded way.  
  
Rose wore a very strange, calculating expression; Severus was reminded of the day she spoke of wanting to cause an enemy a permanent injury. "I will not discuss this now. What of the final curse, Professor Flitwick?"  
  
"Oh, it's a beauty! I haven't seen the like except in Egypt. Come on over, Bill. What do you make of it?" Flitwick was quite beside himself. "Forty- five years at least, and only slightly frayed about the edges."  
  
Bill Weasley approached, wand extended, muttering various spells as he slowly circled Rose. Albus and Flitwick followed him, pointing out various aspects to each other. Severus was extremely uneasy, but held his place. Hermione and Rose's son were soaking in every flick and syllable, straining to observe the slightest detail. Sarah was patting Fawkes and talking baby talk to him.  
  
"And there you have it, Professors," said Bill. "A curse worthy of the Pharaohs, the Druids, or the Babas Yaga."  
  
"What are Babas Yaga?" Rose asked.  
  
"That was the name given to witches in Central and Eastern Europe. There were colonies of very powerful women, Goddess worshippers, who dominated the steppes and plains and watercourses. The Romans called them Amazons, although the Amazons were only the warrior caste. The Babas were the priestesses and the power behind the thrones. Those Asian hordes that swept in from Mongolia were assimilated by the Babas' intentional strategy of seduce and conquer. The Ottoman Turks contrived a power-sharing arrangement. It took the First World War to remove all traces of their existence. We don't know whether the Babas died out, or renounced their magic, or went into hiding, but no trace of them has been seen for nearly one hundred years." Bill continued to circle and wave his wand.  
  
"Maybe they emigrated," said Rose. "Maybe they settled in a land that resembled the plains and forests and field of home, where they could blend in with other émigrés from Poland and Russia and Hungary, where they wouldn't even need to learn another language, there were so many of them. They took Mary as an incarnation of the Goddess, and built new lives for their children in a land where war hadn't scarred the land and poisoned the crops, where the ground wasn't soaked in blood and poverty was escapable." She settled in a chair, suddenly overcome with fatigue, and rested her head in her hands, her unCharmed hair streaming over face, shoulders and breasts.  
  
"What is the nature of this curse, gentlemen? Can you remove it?" Severus spoke everyone's thought.  
  
"It appears to be a kind of Cloaking Curse, to prevent the use of one's power," Bill muttered. "We need to do some research before we even attempt to dispel this curse. I do not wish to cause any harm to your lady, Professor Snape, nor to any bystander."  
  
"That leaves us with Sarah," said Severus. "Sarah, would you come here please? Professor? If you would be so kind?"  
  
"Acclaro Incantatum!" Professor Flitwick cried, and then he stepped back, horrified. The wizards as one gasped, even Severus, whose Charms training was rusty from disuse.  
  
"All right, gentlemen," Albus Dumbledore said with a sigh, after they had stood in shock for several minutes. "We have done as much as I am willing to risk tonight. Hermione and Rose, will you take Sarah and put her to bed? She looks about to drop."  
  
"If you will excuse us, Albus, John and I will go along with the ladies," said Severus. "We will be taking refreshment in my chambers once Sarah is settled, if you should wish to join us in discussion."  
  
"Don't wait up for me; I will not be joining you tonight," Dumbledore replied. "And do try to get some sleep. The problem is just as it was for all these years; we can take some small measure of time to solve it. I prescribe Dreamless Sleep for you all: take it!"  
  
Hermione led the way, while John and Sarah followed after, and Rose and Severus brought up the rear. "Russ?" whispered Rose.  
  
"Later, love," he replied. Hermione bade them all goodnight, as did Sarah. Sarah hugged her mother, brother, and then Severus; Hermione took Sarah off to her rooms. "John, would you join us for a drink?" Severus asked. The three continued down to the Potion Master's chambers.  
  
Severus fetched five vials of Dreamless Sleep potion. He summoned Dobby to deliver a vial to Hermione, with orders to use it, and another to Professor Flitwick. He then poured wine for his wife and stepson. "Has anyone anything to say? Rose, would you share with us your thoughts?"  
  
Rose drank half her wine. "I shouldn't be drinking, but I'm in need of a crutch right now. John, do you remember Rafael? You were only about 6 at the time. I was madly in love with him, and now I know why. He ran away when he felt that things were getting too sticky, that he ought to marry me. Too bad he didn't take the spell off, first. He must have known I was a witch; everyone must have known, except me! People have been inflicting their power on me right and left, but no one bothered to clue me in. Why didn't you know I was a witch, Severus? It must be written in large letters over me." She turned to her husband, in torment.  
  
"It isn't, love. The Cloaking Spell is seamless and encompassing. The longer you live with it, the more it draws upon your own power to strengthen itself. In my own defense, I am not a Charms Master, either. I had no reason to suspect that you weren't the Muggle you thought you were. Your lack of self-knowledge also added to the effectiveness of the spell. I don't think anyone who met you after the Cloaking Spell was cast would have been able to tell you were Magical at first glance, nor even after years of acquaintance, until you did something unexpected when under unusual stress. After all, Flitwick did say that there was some fraying of the spell. Your natural power has been fighting this spell all along, and taking any outlet available. I think this Rafael was taking advantage of your relative powerlessness and abusing his own power. Do you think your first husband cast the Ill-Luck Spell?"  
  
"Either he or someone in the family. Most likely he did. He was always tremendously jealous of any small success of mine. He would go out of his way to sabotage my projects and plans, even if he suffered as a result." Rose turned to her son. "I am asking your forgiveness, John, for choosing so poor a father for you. I know you felt the lack of a father while growing up; but I felt that, to protect you and Sarah, we all had to get away from him. He didn't start out as an evil person, but somewhere along the way, around the time of Sarah's birth, he started to change. He chose to hurt us, and I wasn't willing to be a victim, nor to have you two children be victimized." Rose finished her wine and set the goblet down. "Funny, I never noticed that he was different."  
  
"He wasn't different from you, love, just unprincipled. You were always attracting and attracted to wizards all unknowing. You just found some really rotten ones." Severus poured himself another glass. Including this one, he thought, the Death Eater, spy, and tormentor of his young students. John stood up.  
  
"Mother, I ask your forgiveness for any sullen behavior on my part. I think that under the circumstances you were very wise to leave the man who fathered me and keep us all as far away from him as possible. I agreed to change my name when you did, because I know some of the nasty things he did, and I was happy to disown him. It was very hard at times, but there are lots of kids growing up in America without fathers, so I wasn't unique. And sir," John addressed Severus Snape, "I would like to call you 'Father' if you wouldn't be uncomfortable with that. Sarah would, too. She likes you very much."  
  
Severus Snape was struck dumb. He looked up at John, and saw no mockery there. He looked at Rose. She was smiling, even though ears were running down her cheeks. "I would be honored, John, to call you my son, and Sarah my daughter." He stood. The men extended hands to shake, and then found themselves embracing. John's eyes were rather bright. Severus felt his throat so tight he might choke. He paced the room a bit, picking up a piece of parchment and a quill. "Rose, what is your ex-husband's name, if it isn't Mallorn?"  
  
"Thorquist, Erik Thorquist. He emigrated from Sweden to attend school in America, which is where I met him." Rose was lost in memories.  
  
Severus felt a bit faint. That name was not unknown in the wizard's world. "Is Thorquist still in America?"  
  
"Last I heard he was in California. I had to hire a private investigator to track him down for child support. He had remarried and adopted some children from Korea. Why?" Rose regarded her husband solemnly. He didn't look well, all of a sudden.  
  
"Dumbledore will want to know. Who do you think cast the Cloaking Spell, Rose?"  
  
"Well, if you are all correct, then I would think one or more of my great- grandmothers were Babas. Why they would cripple me, and make me unable to protect myself from wizards, I do not know." Rose pondered the past. "I knew three out of four of my great-grandmothers, and two great- grandfathers. They were all immigrants direct from Central Europe. Most never learned much English, so my dealings with them as a young child were very limited."  
  
"I will send the Headmaster a summary of our discussion tonight. I think we have all had as much excitement as we can handle without a break." Severus pulled Rose to her feet. "Why don't you get ready for bed now? I'll bring you your potion when I am ready to take mine. And John, you are staying in the Slytherin guest suite. I will walk you down there. Be right back, love." John hugged his mother and followed Severus out.  
  
In the corridor, John turned to his stepfather. "What about Sarah? You didn't say anything about her and neither did the Headmaster."  
  
"You saw, did you not?" John nodded. "We do not want to say anything until we have complete information. Whatever we discover, your mother will be devastated. Albus is looking into the matter, as is Flitwick. Here is your room, and here is your potion. It is very quick to take effect, so lie down first. Tomorrow we can take counsel again. Goodnight, Son."  
  
"Goodnight, Father." Severus found himself again in the young man's embrace, and thought that Thorquist was an idiot as well as a criminal, to give up such a loving wife and children to pursue the Dark Arts. 


	15. Chapter 15: The Eye of the Storm

Chapter 15: The Eye of the Storm  
  
Severus Snape, Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House, found himself on the horns of a dilemma. He did not wish to discuss the results of the evening's investigations with his wife until the wizards had complete information and some possible solutions to offer. He needed a strategy that was honest and open, and he needed her to trust him. He did not want her to be injured in any way, especially not in her condition. He returned quickly to the Headmaster's chambers.  
  
"Headmaster, I have some further information," he began as he walked through the door, but he stopped when he saw Madame Bones and Minister of Magic Arthur Weasley in Dumbledore's chambers. "I beg pardon for interrupting you."  
  
"Quite all right Severus, we wanted to bring you into this discussion anyway. What is your information?"  
  
"Rose suspects one or more of her great-grandmothers were Babas and cast the Cloaking Spell on her. They are all dead, but she has one grandmother left, who might be able to tell us why and how they did this."  
  
Albus brightened. "I would like to meet this lady and discuss her granddaughter with her."  
  
"There's more, Headmaster. Rose was married to Erik Thorquist. He fathered her children, abused and abandoned them."  
  
A chill went through the room. "Then I believe an immediate trip to America is imperative." Dumbledore regarded his guests while they quietly digested this new information.  
  
Arthur Weasley spoke first. "Our official relations with the US Ministry of Magic are strong, but their staff are experiencing difficulties with provincial officers. The Minister was telling me only last week that she felt there was a civil war in the offing. If any of us slip up, this could be the spark that sets another country aflame. I doubt we will have any official status, but I expect the minister would give us strong support behind the scenes, as long as we do not start something we cannot stop. Thorquist is one of the principal thorns in her side, but official justice may not be possible."  
  
"The children have requested that I become as a father to them. Therefore, official justice is irrelevant; several injuries have been inflicted on my family, and I shall personally seek redress from those who caused them," Severus vowed.  
  
"I haven't been to America in years. I hear California is pleasant in January. Did Rose say where her grandmother lives? Florida? Another warm spot for winter weary bones," Albus was muttering to himself as he searched through the papers on his desk. "Madame Bones, do you foresee any difficulties with a small group traveling to the States as tourists?"  
  
"Just be sure you all come back, Albus," the witch replied. "International accords would not hinder you. Professor Snape is entirely within his rights, and he may take seconds, or a champion, or both."  
  
"I must return to my wife, Headmaster. I shall see you at breakfast," Severus said. "Good evening, Minister, Madame," and he hurried to his chambers.  
  
Upon his return, Severus found Rose sitting before the fire, dressed for bed and combing her just-washed hair. "Allow me," he said, taking the comb. "I think I remember Hermione's charms." He cast in quick succession a drying charm, then the Color, Snarl Tamer, Curl, and Body spells.  
  
Rose stood to look in the mirror over the mantle. "If you ever tire of potions and teaching, you could take up hairdressing," she commented. "You did a beautiful job, love."  
  
"Gilding the lily, that's all," he replied as he stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned back against him and closed her eyes.  
  
"Do you want to tell me what is going on?" she asked.  
  
"Various people are checking into various things right now. Can you wait until we have gathered the information we need? We should be able to talk with authority by lunchtime," Severus stalled.  
  
"All right, you have until lunch," Rose said. "What am I to do until then?"  
  
"Give me your hand," he said. Rose held up her left hand and he slid the wedding band back on her ring finger. Then he hung the pendant about her neck. "Come lie with me, and then I will give you your potion."  
  
"What potion?" Rose said, suspiciously.  
  
"Dreamless Sleep. I made it myself," he said.  
  
"I don't want any sleeping potion," she said rather crossly.  
  
"It's not a sleeping potion," he replied, "and Albus ordered both of us to take it. He is the master in this. Please join me in his wishes."  
  
"If you take it, then I will, too," Rose said grudgingly. She thought of Alice and the bottle, but she had no reason yet to doubt her husband of 29 hours. "It won't hurt the twins?"  
  
"No, love, it is proven harmless." And so they retired, to sleep and not to dream.  
  
Friday dawned fair but cold at Hogwarts. Severus was first to throw off the effects of the previous night's potion. He left Rose a note: "I've gone down to breakfast, love. Sleep in as long as you like. Dobby will bring you anything you need; summon him by Floo."  
  
By the time Rose woke and dressed, it was nearly lunchtime, so she asked Dobby to lead her to the great Hall. There she found only stragglers grouped around one smaller table. Most of the school had gone on holiday. Winky arrived with Sarah in tow, but her brother was missing. Severus was nowhere to be found, and neither Dumbledore nor Flitwick were to be seen, so Rose and Sarah sat with Professors McGonagall and Sprout.  
  
"That was a lovely party," said Professor Sprout. "I haven't danced like that in years! It was especially nice to see so many of the old students back. Thank you, Lady Severus, for sharing your happiness with us."  
  
"My pleasure, Professor. Why do you call me Lady Severus, though? Professor Flitwick did the same last night," Rose noted.  
  
"The wife of a lord, if not noble herself, is designated by title under his name," said Professor McGonagall. "Professor Snape has declined to use his inherited title, preferring just the academic one, but it is your title now, too."  
  
"Would you do me the great honor of calling me Rose, then?" she requested. "I might not recognize any other summons, as it is not a custom I learned."  
  
"Of course, dear," said McGonagall, "and I am Minerva."  
  
"Call me Pomona, please," said Professor Sprout. "If you like, come out to the greenhouses sometime and I'll show you the roses in my gardens."  
  
"I'd like that," said Rose. "Does anyone know where my husband is? He said I should meet him at luncheon. We still have a reception to attend in London tonight."  
  
"Here come the missing men now," said McGonagall, indicating the doors.  
  
Albus Dumbledore led the small group of wizards to the table. Severus and Flitwick, John Mallorn, Remus Lupin and Harry Potter followed. "Ladies, I apologize for our tardiness; it was entirely my fault." The Headmaster looked rather tired, unlike those he had dosed with Dreamless Sleep last night, who were well rested and alert. Rose thought Severus looked rather grim, and John bore a troubled look, although he kissed his mother and hugged his sister in greeting.  
  
At the Headmaster's signal, luncheon was served. A variety of hearty soups and thick sandwiches on crusty breads, followed by various desserts featuring fruits, did much to restore Rose's sense of well-being. She was grateful not to suffer from morning sickness, her least favorite part of pregnancy, this time around. Perhaps having two fetuses, one of each sex, balanced out the hormones and kept her from nausea. Perhaps it was the stress-free, happy state of her life that made the difference. Whatever the reason, she was glad of it.  
  
Severus checked his ring undetected. His wife seemed to be in fine shape, for the moment. He nodded to Dumbledore, who stood up and announced, "My friends and colleagues, some important but unofficial business has come up that will take me away from Hogwarts during the holidays. I will be traveling to America, accompanying the Snape family, as will Professors Flitwick and Lupin and DA Apprentice Harry Potter. Professor McGonagall will manage Hogwarts in my absence. Our newlyweds will continue on to their honeymoon, while the rest of us will return within a week to ten days, depending on how our business proceeds." Albus bowed his head and returned to his seat.  
  
Rose was alarmed by Dumbledore's obvious exhaustion as well as by his surprise declaration. She felt Severus' hand on her shoulder, and then he was drawing out her chair. "We have a reception to attend, my dear. Let's take Sarah down to visit with Hagrid a bit. Winky will bring her back for supper and bed."  
  
Biding her time and holding her questions, Rose took Sarah's arm and followed Severus. John and Harry fell in behind them. Sarah was glad to see Hagrid and his boarhound Fang again, and Harry and John set off to explore the grounds. Harry had his broom for John to try. They promised to meet up again at breakfast.  
  
The newlyweds returned to the dungeon chambers. "Rose, Albus wants to meet your grandmother. He thinks he could learn enough from her to remove the last of the curses. I thought that your grandmother would like to see her great-grandchildren at Christmas, and so I suggest we take them on this first part of our trip." Severus was outwardly relaxed, but Rose felt his tension through her ring. When he noticed, he laughed, without any noticeable humor or joy.  
  
"It wouldn't be my first choice, to take the children along on our honeymoon," Rose responded.  
  
"Nor mine," said her husband. "However, the holidays are the best time to take care of this business. We need Dumbledore to break the curses and he needs us. Every day a curse lingers increases the consequences. Albus has graciously offered to extend my holiday, however, to make up for the diversion, and he will see that Sarah and John return to Hogwarts safely and are looked after until we return. We can continue west across the country and then island hop to Tahiti. Perhaps you will show me where you were born."  
  
"There isn't much to see in the Midwest in January: just snow and wind and frozen people," Rose remarked. "Summer is a much better time to visit."  
  
"We'll head west and south, then, and travel in easy stages. I have never seen a cowboy or an Indian except in those films you borrowed."  
  
"You will be disappointed, then. They only exist in stories and on film, or in other staged tourist shows, for the most part. But we can look in New Mexico, perhaps. And I would like to see the Grand Canyon once."  
  
"We will keep a flexible schedule," said the Slytherin, and Rose decided to bide her time. "You ought to rest before the reception, love."  
  
"I just woke up, not two hours ago. Professor Sprout has invited me to tour the greenhouses. If you would like to sleep a bit, I could leave you to nap in peace," she offered.  
  
"I'm not primarily interested in sleeping, and certainly not in sleeping alone," he countered, as he started to remove her garments and then his.  
  
"Oh," Rose said, and blushed. That's what comes of being unhappily married, she thought, one loses the sense that one could be desired.  
  
*****************************************  
  
"You are very patient with me, Rose," Severus said sometime later, as he stroked her back. "You give without stinting, and make no demands, ask no embarrassing or difficult questions, and endure the most appalling secrecy without complaint. I am grateful, and proud of you, but it doesn't seem to be typical behaviour, not for any woman."  
  
"Is there a question in all of that?" Rose asked. Her left ear rested on his naked chest, and her hair blanketed them both, so her words were rather muffled.  
  
"Are you happy, love, or beset with regrets?" His voice was rather gruff. The Potions Master wasn't mastering his anxiety very well.  
  
"My only regret is that we didn't meet earlier, which might have prevented some of the complications we have to deal with now. And you?"  
  
"If we had met earlier, my situation would have precluded any happiness for us," he replied. "I was not free to dally with you until recently. I had no hope of a future, no chance for a plan to ripen, until the war was finished. And in spite of those complications you mentioned, I have never been so happy before. I regret only that we must deal with these curses now."  
  
He hesitated. "The complications are not trivial, Rose. When the Cloaking Curse is lifted, you should be able to wield considerable magic, but you have no training in control. Young people tend to get into trouble when they are emotionally stressed, and perform all kinds of embarrassing if not dangerous conjuring. Harry Potter once blew up his aunt, inflated her, actually, without a wand, when she was particularly obnoxious to him. Hermione threw your son into a tree when they were young because his merciless teasing annoyed her."  
  
"Are you planning to annoy me, Severus?" Rose lifted her head to look in his eyes.  
  
"Not I, I have learned my lesson," he replied. "But Albus wants to track down your first husband and make him face the consequences of his actions. Albus wants you and your children present as witnesses. It is guaranteed to be stressful, but we are bringing enough help so that nobody should be endangered."  
  
"I am afraid of him still," Rose whispered. "And I am afraid for Sarah. She loves him, because he was a good father for the first few years of her life, and she hasn't forgotten it. She doesn't have the ability to understand the evil he did."  
  
"She must be there, Rose," Severus replied. "She is an important witness, as well as his victim." 


	16. Chapter 16: Starry Skies

Chapter 16: Starry Skies  
  
After a "rest" and dinner in the Great Hall, Rose and Severus Snape departed for London, clad in their finery. Severus was devastating in white tie and tails; Rose wore her golden gown. They encountered the Oldhams at the entrance, of course. Fanny and Aidan were determined to be the first to greet them. Handshakes and kisses all around were followed by compliments and gossip, as bride and groom circled the hall greeting acquaintances. Once they reached the musicians, Aidan called for the first dance to begin. Rose and Severus opened the affair with a waltz, of course, but the hit of the night was their tango.  
  
"Russ, I don't think I can do a tango in this gown. It's too bulky and long," Rose whispered.  
  
"I'll put a little 'English' on the gown, Rose, and we'll go slowly. Just follow me."  
  
With a charm to keep the hem of the dress a half-inch off the floor and the bulk of the skirt behind her, Rose managed the classical form of the tango, looking frail and weightless in her partner's arms, while the obvious passion between them threatened to set the hall on fire. The applause was thunderous. "We can't top that," said Rose. "Can we go home now, do you think?"  
  
"Are you tired, love?" Severus was concerned.  
  
With a look that could liquefy glass, Rose replied, "No."  
  
With a short speech thanking everyone for coming, and inviting them to stay on until the dance hall closed, Severus made their apologies and they returned to the London flat for the rest of the evening.  
  
********************************************  
  
Saturday morning dawned clear and even colder than the day before. Rose and Severus rose early and returned to Hogwarts by Floo, so that Rose could get accustomed to the process. After breakfast the Snape family packed for their "intercontinental vengeance tour" as Rose called it. By lunchtime everyone was ready, and Albus Dumbledore, Lupin, Potter and Flitwick plus the four Snapes Apparated to the Floo Departure gate for the New World. Sarah was sedated for the Floo trip. In much less time than it would take to find parking in an airport lot they found themselves in Kissimmee, Florida, where the Magic Villas resort served as an international portal for the Floo network. With the help of local wizards, they got Apparation directions to the nursing facility where Rose's grandmother was living. Rose convinced the receptionist to permit her, the two children, her new husband, and his "father" (Dumbledore) in to visit with her Babcia.  
  
Rose's grandmother was thin and brown from living in the Florida sun. Although over ninety years old, she was wiry and alert, and delighted by the surprise visit. When Rose introduced her new husband, Severus kissed the old lady's hand and was bussed in return. But when Rose turned to introduce Albus Dumbledore, he surprised everyone by saying "Dziendobri, Zofia!"  
  
"Albus! Jak si? masz?"  
  
"Oh, you know me, Sophie, always poking into everyone's business. I have come to ask why your granddaughter is spelled."  
  
"The Babas, Albus. They felt that children in America should be like everyone else. This one," and the old lady pointed to Rose, "was especially troublesome. The Prababcia were too old and tired to train her properly, and as they hadn't trained us, we couldn't help, either. The knowledge died with the old ones."  
  
"Do you not even know how to lift the spell?" he persisted.  
  
Babcia Zofia sat, hands folded in her lap. "Yes, I do. Three cast the spell, and three must lift it. But who would be responsible for the teaching?"  
  
"I will see to it that Rose comes to master the power," said Albus. "She has suffered greatly for not knowing how to defend herself. Why did you not warn her, at least?"  
  
"Her parents moved far away, and I could have no influence on her education. Her mother was afraid, and my son did not see any value in the old ways." Zofia sighed. "I met her husband for the first time at the wedding. It was too late by then. All I could do was pray."  
  
"If you would be so kind as to lift the spell, or instruct me in its removal, I would be very grateful, Sophie," Albus continued.  
  
"You will have to handle it, Albus," Zofia said. "The incantation is: integumentum veneficium devoveo."  
  
"Babcia, what of my sister, my cousins? Are they all spelled, too?" Rose asked.  
  
"All except the youngest. The Babas all died before Yvonne was born." Zofia sighed. "The least talented did best without the magic."  
  
While Rose and her children continued their visit with her grandmother, Albus and Severus rejoined the others in the lobby. "We are going to need three to lift the Cloaking spell," Dumbledore informed the others. "Filius, may we count on you? And Remus, would you lend a hand?"  
  
"When and where, Albus?" Severus Snape asked.  
  
"Tonight, I think. If we can work here, then Sophie can observe and help us in the event there is any difficulty. There ought to be some sort of meeting room we could use," he added, gazing about the facility.  
  
"Let me make inquiries, Professor," said Harry. "How long would we need a room?"  
  
"Two hours should do," Dumbledore replied. "Thank you, Harry. Tell them we are having a small celebration. Remus, are you familiar with the Vander Ark Theory?" Albus quoted a standard Charms text.  
  
'There are three properties to a spell, and physical laws aren't  
involved at all. The three are intention, focus of power, and focus of  
mind. The intention comes first, obviously, since the spell caster  
needs to intend to do something. Then the spell words are used to  
focus the mind on the action desired, sometimes with the assistance of  
a specific thought pattern. These two are intertwined, since the words  
often marshall the mental processes, but sometimes a certain type of  
thought is required first, such as the happy thought to trigger a  
defense against Dementors. Then the wand is waved in a specific  
pattern to focus and direct the magical power of the caster's body  
toward the goal. All of these things work together to create an effect  
which simply does not obey any of (the) Muggle scientific laws. But  
the key to the whole thing is intention.'*  
  
"We have two thirds of the spell: intention and incantation. Unless Rose's grandmother can help us, we will have to experiment with focusing the power via wands. Professor Flitwick will be our leader in this," Albus nodded to the miniature wizard, who nodded back, "so follow his lead. And be observant!" Albus paused. "But first we should have some dinner. Spell- lifting should not be done on an empty stomach."  
  
"Let me arrange that, Headmaster," said Severus Snape.  
  
*******************************************  
  
When Rose and her grandmother Sophie and the children joined the wizards downstairs, they found a veritable Chinese feast. Rose stared at the table, and then at her husband. "They call it 'take-out' instead of 'carry-away' here," he confided. Rose continued to stare at this stranger she married. Her son John coughed and turned his back to hide the spasms of laughter that threatened to send tears down his face. Sarah was delighted; she loved pu-pu platters.  
  
Grandma Sophie said merely, "This makes a nice change from Christmas ham and kielbasa, not that they let me eat that anymore. Too much salt. Besides, there's no Kowalski's in Florida."  
  
"There is just as much salt in American style Chinese, Babcia; go easy," Rose muttered. She considered all her options, and decided to give the man points for trying. After all, she did like Cantonese herself. Since October her life had gone a bit off the usual rails, and if Christmas dinner included copious amounts of soy sauce, she had no one but herself to blame.  
  
The wizards seemed quite taken by the unusual cuisine, and everyone was jolly when the fortune cookies were passed around. Dumbledore opened his first, as was fitting. "Due to circumstances beyond your control, you are master of your fate and captain of your soul," he read. "A fair foretelling. How about yours, Severus?"  
  
The Head of Slytherin opened his cookie, "Violence is the last refuge of the incompetent." He frowned. "I'm not sure I agree with that. How about you, Rose?"  
  
"Bees aren't as busy as we think they are. They just can't buzz any slower," Rose read. "These are certainly a cut above the average fortune cookie."  
  
Harry Potter read his fortune next: "Where humor is concerned there are no standards - no one can say what is bad or good, although you can be sure that everyone will."  
  
"Some programming languages manage to absorb change but withstand progress," John Mallorn read. "These cookies must come from Silicon Valley!"  
  
Remus cracked his open. "Any clod can have the facts, but having an opinion is an art."  
  
Flitwick was next: "As far as the laws of mathematics refer to reality, they are not certain, and as far as they are certain, they do not refer to reality."  
  
Sarah opened hers but handed it to her mother to read: "Information deteriorates upward through bureaucracies." Rose had a very thoughtful look at that one.  
  
"When all other means of communication fail, try words," read Sophie. "Very well, these are my words: we have feasted; now it's time to get to work. We need a circle, and some serious wards for protection. Rose stand in the center please, with the spell breakers around her, and the spectators around them. Sarah, you stay with me and hold my hand."  
  
Severus took Rose's ring and pendant for safekeeping. Dumbledore set the wards: one set around Rose to protect the others, the second set around the spell breakers, to protect the spectators, and a third around the room to protect the rest of the building.  
  
Sophie surveyed the setup. "One, three, five: this couldn't have been planned better," she gloated. "Now Rose, you can help. Imagine that you are inside a tightly zipped dress. These three are going to pull on the zippers, and you must not press against the fabric or it will tear. Contain yourself and remain calm and passive." Sophie addressed the spell breaking team of Remus Lupin, Filius Flitwick and Dumbledore, "The spell was cast widdershins, so you must circle in reverse, from head to toe. Slower is better, there will be a lot of pressure to release. And the rest of you just stay out of the way. Ready? The incantation is "Integumentum veneficium devoveo!" You will need three repetitions in one complete circle. John, will you mark off the floor in thirds, please? Whenever you are ready, Albus!"  
  
"After you, Professor Flitwick," Albus nodded.  
  
Afterwards Rose never could clearly recall what happened. She closed her eyes to visualize herself calm and contained. The first chant released a pressure about her head and neck that she had never known was there, a subliminal migraine feeling. The second chant freed her lungs and diaphragm and spine, so that air felt cooler and fresher, and gravity lessened. The third time brought a sense of floating and dizziness and she fought to remain upright. "Mamma is glowing!" she heard Sarah cry. Rose quickly suppressed all reactions, to remain calm and passive. Her eyes were tightly shut, but she could see everyone in the room as a glowing cloud of one color or another. When she looked in Sarah's direction, she gasped and opened her eyes.  
  
"Yes, Rose, that is why we are here," said Dumbledore. "We will take care of Sarah's abuser first, and then see what healing we can bring her. They can do great things at St. Mungo's. You must remain calm and be hopeful. Now, if you can wait quietly a few minutes, we will take down the wards." He removed the wards around her first, then those around the spell breakers. "Severus, return the ring and pendant. Pendant first, I think."  
  
The old grandmother stopped him first to examine the pendant. She rubbed her thumb over the intaglio, and smiled. Severus lowered the pendant over Rose's neck, then slipped the wedding ring on her outstretched finger. Rose stared at him. "Can I touch you?" she whispered.  
  
"Albus?" Severus turned to Dumbledore to inquire.  
  
Dumbledore turned to Sophie. She shrugged. "Let me try first," she said. She walked up and hugged her granddaughter. "Welcome back, Bozhenka!" she whispered. "I think she is in control, Albus," Sophie said, and then turned back to Rose, "but you must stay in control, even when you have some idea of what you can do, and how to do it properly! Listen to your teachers! I am going to be getting your report cards, and they better be good!" She turned to Severus. "Go ahead, kiss the bride for my witnessing."  
  
Severus approached his wife, took her hands, kissed them and placed them around his neck, then put his arms around her. As they kissed, Albus could detect a glowing aura about them, but no danger. He dropped the wards on the room. 


	17. Chapter 17: Heat Index

Chapter 17: Heat Index  
  
Severus Snape was dreaming: he lay on damp and mildewed ground and was being kicked by Death Eaters, while tangled in a cloak. He woke to find he was in a lumpy and poorly aired bed in a humid and rapidly overheating room in Kissimmee, Florida, and his poor wife was thrashing in a violent nightmare beside him. She made no sound, but tears ran down her cheeks. He stripped off the covers and gathered her in his arms.  
  
"Rose, it is only a dream; wake now!" he soothed and firmly held the flailing arms that threatened to blacken his eyes. She startled awake, and clutched his arms in relief of escaping the horror of her sleep. "It's all right, Rose, you are safe, your children are safe, we are all safe. No more Chinese food for you!" he continued, as he wiped her face with a dry corner of the sweat-soaked sheet.  
  
When her heart had ceased to pound, and the chills that shook her faded, Rose looked up and actually saw her husband and heard his crooning reassurances. She closed her eyes and sagged against him.  
  
"Shower first, then liquids," the Potions Master prescribed, "and I'm sending a request to Poppy for Dreamless Sleep immediately."  
  
Once he and Rose were washed and clad, Severus went to knock on the other doors of the inn where their rather large contingent had camped for the night. When everyone was reasonably awake and dressed, they adjourned to a shabby diner for breakfast and a conference. Rose looked ill, but she made an effort at normal conversation for Sarah's sake while crumbling some dry toast on her plate. The two women sat separately in a corner, while the men gathered at one larger table nearby.  
  
"Trouble, Severus?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Violent nightmares," he replied. "I haven't asked yet, either. Rose isn't talking. Of course, this heat and humidity would give anyone fits."  
  
"It's not that. Lifting a curse like hers was bound to trigger some disorientation. Discovering her daughter's curse in her state of suddenly heightened awareness made it that much worse. We had better take a day or two to let her adjust before tracking down Thorquist." Albus sipped hot tea. "I would like to stay here a bit and talk with Sophie some more."  
  
John Mallorn volunteered, "I would like to take Harry up to see the college. I'd like to take my family, too, if Mom were up to it."  
  
Remus spoke next: "Filius and I could head back to Hogwarts, if you don't need us any more." After a silent poll of the table and a nod from Dumbledore, Remus said, "Right, we're off then. See you all next term. Happy Christmas, everyone!" and Lupin and Flitwick rose and departed for home.  
  
"It's time to hear from Rose," sighed Albus. "John, could you take your sister out and amuse her?"  
  
"I can take her to swim in the pool. Sarah loves the water." John rose and shepherded his sister away, with Harry following along at Dumbledore's nod. Severus took Rose's hand and led her back to the table where he and Dumbledore remained.  
  
"Can you talk about your dream, Rose?" Albus spoke gently, as if to a homesick First Year student.  
  
"I dreamt that we tracked down that bastard, and I killed him." Rose was fighting for control. "I didn't use a weapon, I didn't touch him; I just looked at him and he died. He died screaming. He died of the hate I have for him. And then you all ran away. You all shunned me for being a monster. The children fled in terror." She clutched Severus' hand even harder. "I don't dare look at his face, hear his feeble lies. Much as I hated him towards the end, I never felt this rage. He cursed his own child before she was even born!"  
  
"Ah. There are two parts here, or maybe three. The first part is: what are the appropriate steps to take in the face of this crime against your child? The second part is: do you have the ability to kill him, now that you are no longer inhibited by the Babas' spell? The third part is: can you ever fit into the Magical world, now that you have swung from one extreme to the other?" Albus looked every day of his age. "The answers to the last two lie within you, Rose. We have no way of knowing until you attempt either task. Let us discuss the crime and its punishment; that much has been decided by our laws."  
  
Albus stood and walked over to Rose, taking her free hand, leading her to the courtyard where the young folk frolicked in the pool. Severus followed; he wasn't about to let go of Rose's other hand, even if she were to loosen her grip on him. They stood in the shade of some trees and watched Rose and John and Harry.  
  
"The punishment for cursing a child in the womb is death. That is true even if the curse can be fully lifted without permanent damage. This is a principle laid down over 1000 years ago. The proof of the crime and the identity of the perpetrator have been witnessed and sealed by 3 independent witnesses: Filius Flitwick, Bill Weasley, and me; and the records are in the Ministry archives, awaiting confirmation that the sentence has been carried out. Also on record at the Ministry is a petition from your children to recognize Severus as their legal parent. That petition has been granted, and your husband has been designated Sarah's champion. He may and must make all arrangements for the death of the one who did this great evil, including who shall witness the execution. You do not have to be present, Rose. Neither does Sarah or John. Harry, Severus and I will finish the task."  
  
Rose moved over to a deck chair and sat down. Severus brought up two more chairs, and he and Dumbledore sat on either side of her. She watched the young ones at play. The wizards watched her.  
  
"But then one or more of you would have to kill," Rose was practically whispering, "to be executioner. And one or more of you might be killed." She regarded Severus, then Albus, with an expression of grief and fear they had seen on too many women's faces in previous years.  
  
"That is a daily possibility, one we have lived with for years. We are all skilled wizards, trained to oppose the Dark Arts and those who practice them. We have all been blooded, even Harry, who vanquished the self-styled Lord Voldemort at the age of 17. We are warriors, Rose. In defense of all we hold dear, we will right this great wrong." Albus smiled and took her hand again. "You guard your children, and bring healing to the wounded, and learn how to be a wizard's wife and a witch in your own right. You long fought alone with great bravery, but you now have allies. You have a great task to do, one that has its own risks, and for which we can provide very little help. I am joyfully anticipating the day when I shall see Severus changing nappies on his twin Lion cubs. "  
  
"Thank you, Albus. Did you have to rub it in?" Severus growled. "Slytherins have been born under Leo, I would like to remind you."  
  
"True, it happens occasionally, but more likely they are born under Scorpio, as you were, or Aquarius, and sometimes Taurus," Albus replied. "In any event, Rose, you have enough to do, and this is not your expertise. We know what we are doing, and we have worked together as a team before. Thorquist is a nasty man, but not a particularly skilled one. You need not worry."  
  
Severus turned to face his wife. "I would have you go up to Salem with John and Sarah, Rose. Tour John's school, meet the faculty, and settle affairs so that Sarah can come for an extended stay in England. The medics at St. Mungo's will need some time to evaluate and treat her. As my daughter, she avoids immigration problems. John can also stay in London to work after graduation if he so chooses. They have dual citizenship now, as do you."  
  
The three sat in silence, watching the young ones in the pool. Rose felt she was mentally knitting together every last nerve fiber left from the events of the week. "There won't be any staff at John's school; it's Christmas."  
  
"The staff doesn't leave en masse. They live on campus, just as we do at Hogwarts," said Dumbledore. "You should go and see the place."  
  
********************************************  
  
And so the Snape family took Harry Potter with them and toured the Salem Institute of Magic while Dumbledore gossiped with Rose's grandmother in Florida. Severus was happy to renew his acquaintance with John's faculty advisor, Professor Bjorn Loki. Harry was impressed by the school, and contemplated applying for admission to study an advanced degree. Rose was simply bewildered. She resolved to spend as much of the next few years studying at Hogwarts as childrearing would allow. She would be the oldest student ever when she started and when she finished, but she didn't want to be totally ignorant and a danger to herself and others. By the time the twins entered Hogwarts, she hoped to be competent in witchcraft, so as to not embarrass them and herself.  
  
As a treat for Sarah, who had been very patient while everyone was absorbed in things she didn't understand or appreciate, Rose scanned the Boston Globe Theatre section for an evening's entertainment. "The Sorcerer" was running at the Rep, and the review was very favorable. As Rose read the reviewer's remarks, her eyebrows rose to her hairline. "Russ, have you ever seen the Gilbert & Sullivan operetta "The Sorcerer"? It was their first collaboration. It's silly, but you might get a feeling for some of the modern and Victorian attitudes towards magic. The audience is encouraged to dress in costume," she added, "too much of the Rocky Horror Picture Show phenomenon, if you ask me."  
  
Severus was in a benevolent mood. He enjoyed the day at Salem, hobnobbing with his Colonial counterpart and worthy colleague, as well as the ambient temperature, which was cool, but favorable compared to either Scotland or Florida. "If that is what you have your heart set on, Rose," he acquiesced. "We can wear our robes, and be decently clothed for once."  
  
"Oh, I am counting on that," said Rose, with a decidedly odd note in her voice. Severus stared at her, but she said nothing more, using the phone in their hotel room to reserve five tickets for that evening.  
  
They arrived at the Rep when the box office opened, found their front row seats and got comfortable. They all were wearing dress robes save Rose, who had only packed her wedding gown. "I doubt anyone has ever gotten as much mileage out of their wedding regalia as I have," Rose commented.  
  
"It suits you, though, Rose," Severus said. "Everyone was commenting on how lovely you looked. The gold fabric also camouflages the fact that you are in fact beginning to glow again," he added with a hint of warning in his voice.  
  
Rose startled. "I had better exert more control, then," she murmured. "Everyone please tell me if I slip up. I get so excited at the theater, just like Sarah." Her daughter was beaming with excitement and chattering to all about other G & S productions she had seen. The rapidly assembling audience, many in fanciful and colorful costumes, was buzzing about the novel staging of this production and the favorable critical reports.  
  
The house lights dimmed, the overture started, the curtains opened, and the audience subsided into watchful attention.  
  
Rose could feel her wizards shifting about restlessly as the quaint English characters were introduced, and the thin and creaky plot started to unwind, but when John Wellington Wells made his entrance, Severus Snape, Harry Potter, and her own son snapped to attention. Severus took tight hold of his wife's hand. She watched amused as the Sorcerer pranced and warbled and performed magical tricks in his opening number. He received a standing ovation from the audience, and an encore was demanded. After a repetition of the Sorcerer's introductory patter song, the audience permitted the show to continue, and the elaborate finale to the first act, starting with the incantation of the spirits of hell, rolled to a rousing finish.  
  
Once enough of the audience had left for refreshments, Harry and John turned to Severus in alarm. "Professor, he's using magic!" that was Harry.  
  
"And he's doing a very poor job of it," that was John.  
  
"Somebody's going to get hurt," Severus said as he fingered his wand.  
  
"And he's singing a trifle flat from overstraining his voice," Rose remarked.  
  
The three men turned to look at Rose. "It's Rafe, Johnny! It's Rafe!" Sarah squealed. John Mallorn grabbed the program and studied it.  
  
"Merlin, she's right! It is Rafe, Mother!" John said in an accusing tone.  
  
"I never said it wasn't, John," his mother replied coolly. "Anyone buying a tonic? Sarah and I are retiring to the Ladies. Get us both drinks, if you please. Something without caffeine." The women swept off, leaving their flabbergasted men behind.  
  
"Friend of the family, John?" Severus inquired of his stepson.  
  
"Caster of the Adamo, Father," John replied. "And looking a great deal the worse for it, if my memory serves."  
  
Severus studied the program. Rafael N. Garcia, Jr. was performing the title role. His biographical sketch and stage photograph were unrevealing, but at the bottom of the programme there was an invitation to meet the cast after the performance in the lobby. "We had best secure those refreshments, gentlemen," the Potions Master advised. "There is thirsty work ahead."  
  
The men were back in their seats, holding the requested drinks long before Sarah and Rose returned. "Where is your mother?" Snape snapped at his stepson.  
  
"There's always a very long line in the women's toilets," John explained. "All those long gowns are bound to make matters worse, too."  
  
Sarah and Rose finally reappeared, just as the house lights dimmed for the second and final act. Severus handed over the drinks and fumed. Rose patted his hand, which clenched the armrest between them, and he subsided, capturing her fingers and holding tightly.  
  
In spite of the best efforts of the cast to pull the maximum laughter out of their audience, four seats in the front row remained unresponsive. The actors seemed to sense this coldness and doubled their efforts. When he entered to do his soliloquy and duet with Lady Sangazure, the sorcerer practically fell off the edge of the stage playing to the three somber men in dark robes and the lady all in gold, and the look of horror on his face, as he was pulled from the brink by the fast thinking and faster acting Sangazure, could have been due to the real danger of falling into the orchestra pit, superb acting, or suddenly realizing who that lady was and what kind of men were sitting with her. He left the stage shaken, and wiping real sweat from his face.  
  
When the sorcerer returned for his descent into hell, the audience, struck by his intensely miserable and cringing manner, was breathless. His abject and heartfelt apologies for misusing magic seemed directed to the first row orchestra, and never had a death scene in a comic opera been more realistically enacted. The uproar at the end of the performance was deafening. Bouquets were thrown, calls for another encore broke out, but the sorcerer did not return for his curtain call. The curtain was rung down on a mystified cast and an unsatisfied audience, which rushed to the lobby for autographs of this newfound genius.  
  
The Snape party remained in the theater, though, the wife staring at the curtains with an unreadable expression, the husband frowning and seizing his wedding band with three fingers of the opposite hand. "John, Harry, would you kindly take Sarah out to meet the cast?" The young people rose and left for the lobby.  
  
A door in the orchestra pit opened with a creak, and there was the erstwhile Sorcerer J. W. Wells, creeping up from the basement where the trap door had deposited him. He saw the couple, stopped, started to turn back, then straightened and approached them. Severus, gazing on the actor, noticed in his peripheral vision that Rose had developed a definite glow, but he didn't remark upon it. He slipped his wand from his sleeve and held it in the folds of his robe, just in case.  
  
"I couldn't believe my eyes! It is you! How are you, Rose?" said the actor as he extended his hand. Rose stood, and Severus followed her example.  
  
"Russ, may I present Rafael Natiro Garcia el menor? My husband, Severus Lord Snape, Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Rose did not extend her hand, so Rafael swung his handshake to Severus, who also did not take the offer. Rafael instead wiped his hand on his trousers and pulled out his handkerchief to dab at his face, where the greasepaint was melting in the sudden sweat from his brow.  
  
"Congratulations! I hadn't heard! How long have you been married?" Rafael was feeling bolder, since he hadn't been summarily hexed.  
  
Severus Snape regarded the dumpy, disheveled and aged looking man. "Surely this isn't the one who cast the Adamo upon you, beloved?" he remarked to his wife.  
  
"I'm afraid so, dearest," Rose replied sweetly.  
  
"I can explain that," began the actor.  
  
"Explanations are entirely unnecessary," Severus sneered. "A spell would have been essential."  
  
"What needs explanation is why I was forced to endure years of tabanca when you felt no further need of me," Rose snapped, and the glow intensified.  
  
"Thorquist threatened me!" Rafael nearly squealed in terror. "I ran for my life! I know I never told you, Rose, but I did love you!"  
  
"Tell it to your wife," Rose snapped.  
  
"She left me, Rose," he whimpered. "She took the children and left. I can't find them anywhere."  
  
"Remember, husband, how you promised to cast a particular spell if ever I requested?" Rose gazed directly into Severus' eyes.  
  
He searched her face, and mind, and thought a moment. Then he raised his wand. "Obliviate!"  
  
Both Rose and Rafael had the memory of their ill-fated affair and today's meeting wiped away. Rose calmed and her glow diminished. The actor nodded politely and headed for the lobby and his clamoring fans. Rose took her husband's arm. "Did you enjoy the performance, Russ?"  
  
With an expression of sorrow that Rose would never understand, he replied, "It was very entertaining." 


	18. Chapter 18: Increasing Temperatures

Chapter 18: Increasing Temperatures  
  
Out in California, Erik Thorquist ended his cell phone call with an oath. "That was Garcia; he was even more incoherent than usual. He said that my ex was seated in the front row of his show, flanked by heavy-duty wizards: Brits by their robes, no less, including one who looks like you. I thought the stage managers all knew not to let him drink before a performance."  
  
Draco Malfoy looked up from the paper he was reading. "Nobody looks like me. Could it be Polyjuice?"  
  
"More likely sangria," Erik grumbled. "I don't even like the combination of Rose and wizards in the same sentence. I'm going out East to investigate. Care to come with me, cousin?"  
  
Thorquist and Malfoy arrived just as the actors, flushed with the success of their smash performance, had finally changed into street clothes and driven away their admiring fans and critics. Rafael Garcia was high, all right, the natural high of public acclaim, but he crashed to earth when he caught sight of Thorquist and Malfoy.  
  
**********************************************  
  
The Snapes and Harry Potter spent the night in a hotel in Cambridge, Massachusetts. Severus dosed his wife with Dreamless Sleep, and then himself. Under the circumstances, he felt he needed it. He knew from the first that Rose came with baggage, and she had been divesting herself of it as fast as she could, with his help. He didn't exactly come baggage-free himself, although the end of the war against Voldemort had taken quite a load off his psyche, and time and marriage had healed him to a considerable extent. Still, he was distressed to see how much pain his wife had endured in her quest for a loving mate. She seemed much more joyful and relaxed for having the cowardly actor purged from her memory. Her manner no longer bore any trace of fear, irony, regret or hesitation. Severus hoped that he never gave her cause to ask him to Obliviate himself from her memory.  
  
Discussion at breakfast skirted the previous evening's events and focused on how to spend the new day. Rose telephoned her grandmother to inquire after Professor Dumbledore. The Headmaster announced that he wanted one more day with the Baba's daughter.  
  
"Albus isn't infatuated with my grandmother, is he? She's not in the best of health," Rose questioned her husband. "She has a heart condition."  
  
"I expect he is gathering as much historical information as he can," Severus replied. "We don't have monks in isolated abbeys preserving our history anymore. The Babas Yaga led a vibrant culture for millennia. When the 20th century began and flames consumed Europe twice, most documents were destroyed and settlements disappeared as the people fled for their lives. Today, rapid change even wipes out memories."  
  
"Well, what shall we do today, Severus? It's your turn to pick."  
  
Severus regarded his new wife. The younger men bit their lips and looked at the remains of breakfast before them. With a sardonic look, the Head of Slytherin leaned over and whispered in her ear. Rose turned bright red. "All right then, Harry, what would you like to do today?"  
  
"Yesterday I made arrangements for John and me to do some sparring in the Salem Institute practice room with the DA professor. The Professor is welcome to join us," Harry said apologetically.  
  
"That is an excellent idea, Potter," said the Professor. "I shall go with you two." He turned to Rose. "Do you think you and Sarah could amuse yourselves today?"  
  
"I suppose we could," Rose drew back a bit. "Shall we pick a time and place to meet?"  
  
"Meet us in the campus gymnasium at 4 o'clock. We'll find some dinner and then check with Albus again," Severus replied.  
  
The three wizards Apparated to the campus of the Salem Institute of Magic. The DA professor, Cassandra Troy, greeted them warmly and ushered them into the rooms where combat tactics were practiced. While John Mallorn was at a distinct disadvantage in this group of hardened veterans, he proved a quick study, and Severus was gratified by the rapid and visible progress his stepson made hurling, blocking and evading curses. When they broke for lunch, Harry Potter was prevailed upon to recount his battles against the Dark Lord, while Professor Snape was relieved that no one asked what he did in the war. Harry held the diners in the cafeteria spellbound. He was hard-pressed to eat his lunch.  
  
After lunch they returned to dueling, this time emphasizing physical combat and evasive maneuvers. John demonstrated a great deal of familiarity with street fighting; in spite of their protective gear, the two young men inflicted a lot of punishment on each other. Severus declined to participate, claiming fatigue. Instead, he chatted with the lady professor. The dueling had done him good. He felt alert and agile and ready to take on all comers. At 3 o'clock he called a halt, reminding the young men that they had to get cleaned up for dinner with the ladies.  
  
John took Harry to his dorm room to shower and change. They were returning across the Quad when John heard a strangely familiar voice call out, "Malfoy, wait up!" He stopped to look around, wondering who had mistaken him again, and saw in front of him a tall, skinny, angry-looking wizard, with thinning, graying brown hair on an overly-large head and a small toothbrush- style mustache under his beaky nose. This first wizard was addressing a second, who was striding forcefully towards the gymnasium. The second wizard could have been John's older brother, so startling was the resemblance.  
  
"Malfoy!" Harry breathed. He grabbed John's arm to stop him, and turned himself and John so that their backs were to the others. "What is he doing here? And who is the other bloke?"  
  
John felt his face flushing in anger. "I think he is my father." He made a move to follow them, but Harry held him back.  
  
"Hold on! Are you certain that he is Thorquist?" Harry asked.  
  
"His voice sounds familiar. I haven't seen him for years, but other than being older, I'd say yes, that's the Parental Unit himself," John was coldly calculating distances and angles of attack.  
  
"We need Professor Snape," Harry said. "They appear to be heading for the gym. We'll follow inconspicuously behind them. All right, John?"  
  
"There's a side entrance we can use to get there faster," John replied. They set off at a brisk walk, trying to avoid calling attention to themselves, and entered the building. Drawing their wands, they scooted down a few smaller corridors that brought them to the dueling room's back door.  
  
"Stay here, out of sight," Harry told John. "I'll go get the Professor."  
  
Harry peered around the door. He saw Snape still chatting with Professor Troy. Otherwise, the room was empty. "Professor, come quickly!" Harry called. Snape rose and drew his wand as he hastened to the door.  
  
"Thorquist is here, with Malfoy. We saw them entering the front door of the gym." Harry led the Potions Master to the corridor where John waited.  
  
"Rose!" Snape exclaimed. He touched the wedding band. "She's here already in the courtyard. John, try to prevent her from entering the gym. Harry, come with me."  
  
John Mallorn took off at a run. He scanned the quad, but caught no glimpse of his mother or sister. He carefully entered the front door, wand drawn and ready. They were at the information and security desk. He looked about, but didn't see either Malfoy or his biological father.  
  
"Mother," John called. "Over here."  
  
"What is it, John?" Rose crossed to him, bringing Sarah with her.  
  
"My father is here. Come with me." He led them out onto the quad again. "Touch your ring and reassure the Professor."  
  
"There you are, Rose!" The family turned. "I heard you were in town, and thought I'd stop by." Thorquist strode around the corner of the gym. He was in his usual foul mood, Rose noted.  
  
"Daddy!" Sarah shouted, and ran up to hug him. He stepped back, wand raised, and cast a spell.  
  
"Stupefy!"  
  
Sarah crumpled at his feet. Rose grabbed her son, holding his wand arm down. "Disapparate now! Get out of here!" she hissed. "Get Severus!"  
  
John never realized his mother was so strong. He could not break her hold, and he tried. "All right!" he snarled. She let go, and he vanished.  
  
"That's my boy," said Thorquist. "Takes after his old man. He'll make a good lieutenant when he graduates. Now I am going to make you a very generous offer, Rose. Take that," and he pointed at Sarah, "and leave the boy to me. I've paid for his education, and I intend to get my money's worth. Go to England, or go to hell. Just don't come back."  
  
"John studies on a scholarship," Rose said. "You contribute nothing." She backed and sidled, to draw him as far away from the prostrate and unconscious Sarah as she could. She held her left thumb on her wedding band as if it were permanently bonded with Superglue. She held the emerald pendant with her right hand, and felt it warm to her touch.  
  
"The President called it a scholarship. But I paid for it. Go away, far away, and leave me my son and heir," Thorquist repeated.  
  
******************************************  
  
John Mallorn knew that all college buildings were warded against Apparation, so he reappeared at the side door. Snape and Potter were there with Draco Malfoy, who was bound by an anti-Apparation spell and cords and unconscious. "Your mother says you are to stay away from Thorquist. You are what he wants. She is protected. Stay here and keep Malfoy under wraps," Severus said to his stepson. "Will you comply, or do I need to cast an Imperius?"  
  
"Just go," said the young man. "I'll stay here. If I have to move, I'll take the prisoner with me to the dorms," he said with a closed and set face. "Go now! He stunned Sarah!"  
  
"Slytherin tactics, Harry!" the Potions Master commanded. Harry Potter cast a Disillusionment charm on Snape, and Severus cast one on Harry. They quietly edged around the corner of the gymnasium building, Severus holding onto Harry's shoulder. They tried to breathe quietly through their sleeves, so their warm breath didn't show in the frosty air, and avoided snowy patches, so footprints didn't appear to give them away.  
  
Thorquist had continued to advance with all menace upon Rose, as she continued to back away from him and her daughter. "Tell me, Erik, why did you curse our daughter? She wasn't even born. You crippled her!" Rose sounded as if she were on the verge of tears, but through the charmed wedding bands, Severus felt her cold fury.  
  
"Girls are worthless," he sneered. "I was trying to abort her."  
  
"On three, Harry! He's made his confession!" Severus whispered. "One, two, three!"  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" Both wizards cast the Unforgivable. Two beams of an eerie green light focused on Rose's ex-husband. Erik Thorquist dropped to the pavement. Rose ran to her daughter's side. Harry and Severus removed their Disillusionment charms. Harry knelt at Thorquist's side while Severus hurried to Rose and Sarah. After examining Sarah carefully, Severus told Rose, "She's only stunned, no other injuries. I'll wake her."  
  
"Wait!" said Rose. "She will be devastated to see her father lying there dead. We have to move them."  
  
"Harry! Mobilicorpus: inside, if you please." Harry Potter removed the body of Thorquist to the gymnasium. Severus turned to Rose. "What shall we tell her, then? What can she understand and accept?"  
  
Rose closed her eyes and thought frantically. "I suppose Obliviate is not a good plan. I'll tell her she fell and knocked herself out, and later her father had a heart attack and died, but not because of her fall, of course. I wonder if she would want to go to his funeral?" Rose's control crumbled, and she covered her face with her hands. "She'll wonder where the ambulances are, and the doctors and everything. She watches so many hospital programs on television, that she'll expect to be in a bed, at least." Rose looked at her husband. "I'd tell her the truth, if I thought she could understand it and handle it, but I think this would be beyond her comprehension. It's almost beyond mine!"  
  
"Let's get everyone in from the cold," Severus decided. "Then we can sort this out."  
  
Sorting out took a considerable amount of time. Sarah was sent to the college infirmary, where the on-duty mediwizard Ennervated her. Rose stayed with her daughter, comforting her and answering questions as best she could. Severus placed a call to Florida, to inform the Headmaster of recent events. Albus Dumbledore arrived within the hour. Thorquist's body was released to the Muggle authorities, with intercession from the college, so that death procedures could be started. Forms and other paperwork, telephone calls and interviews took up a considerable part of the evening. And then there was Mr. Malfoy to consider.  
  
By arrangement with the provost at Salem Institute, a small office was set aside for the British wizards. Draco Malfoy was Ennervated and interrogated by Professors Snape and Dumbledore, while Harry Potter and John Mallorn looked on.  
  
"Well, Draco, I didn't expect to see you here," Professor Dumbledore began. "Would you care to explain what you are doing in America?"  
  
"And what was your business with the late Erik Thorquist?" added Professor Snape.  
  
"Thorquist was a third cousin. One of his great-grandmothers was a Malfoy. He invited me out to see California and discuss a 'business deal'," Draco sneered. "He was setting up a Magical Mafia, using his power to impress a lot of thugs. It was pathetic, really. Only to thugs would Thorquist appear to be a wizard. To wizards, he was just a thug. Magical education here is spotty at best. He wanted me to be his 'Enforcer'. I had been visiting for almost a month and getting pretty bored with it when Thorquist received a phone call from this wizard actor Garcia whom I had met through Thorquist in Cambridge-the American Cambridge, not ours. Thorquist came East to check on the actor, but his memory had been altered. Nice work, Professor," he added to Snape. "The rest you know."  
  
"You are not wanted by any law enforcement agency here or abroad, Draco," said Albus Dumbledore. "Therefore I have no reason to hold you. I apologize for your detention earlier. We were dealing with an Unforgivable Offense and you were in the wrong place at the wrong time."  
  
"I apologize as well. If you would like satisfaction, Draco," added Severus Snape, "I will be available in 6 weeks at a time and place of your choosing."  
  
"I am quite satisfied with your apologies, Professors. There's no harm done. I wouldn't want to blight your honeymoon, Professor Snape," Draco smiled. "Of course, I believe that an obligation has been incurred. I may one day need some assistance."  
  
"And you shall have it," vowed Dumbledore. "Well, John Mallorn, may I introduce you to your third cousin once removed? The resemblance is striking, isn't it? Except for the color of the eyes. You could be brothers, even twins if one disregards the slight difference in ages."  
  
"I have frequently been mistaken for you in London, cousin Draco," John Mallorn said as he shook hands with Malfoy. "You have some fences to mend there, I think. I should not like to be accidentally hexed on your account."  
  
"We shall go out together then, Cousin John," said Draco. "You may be able to help me in the mending. At the very least, we can train people to distinguish between us. Might I meet the rest of your family?"  
  
Severus had brought out some wine for himself, and juice for Rose. "I never gave a moment's thought to marriage before this; my eyes have been opened. So many things I never understood about my family and other families become clearer when the element of coercion is considered."  
  
She had been very quiet while he explained about the ways of wizards. "There is always the possibility of coercion, the abuse of power, even in Muggle marriages. And the coercion is either open or hidden, before or after the ceremony. It is a human problem, which must be complicated for Magicals by the additional powers of magic."  
  
"The stronger member of the marriage wins," he added. "Usually wizards chose witches they can dominate magically. If there is any doubt about it, the man writes magical compulsions into the contract. While the woman can add her requirements, too, the spell is only as strong as the one who cast it."  
  
"Well, in any power struggle, you win automatically, love," Rose yawned. "I am completely disarmed, and so I shall stay."  
  
"John Granger said that you Mensans dueled with you wits," Severus replied, dryly. "I wouldn't dare turn my back on you if I thought you were annoyed with me. I have learned my lesson."  
  
She looked at him with a small, secret smile on her lips. "You are a wise man, Severus Snape: the first to catch on so quickly. 


	19. Chapter 19: Jet Stream

Chapter 19: Jet Stream  
  
While John Mallorn took Harry Potter and his new-found cousin Draco Malfoy in hand, Severus Snape went in search of the rest of his newly acquired family. Had it only been 6 days since he and Rose had wed? They were going to have to start pacing themselves, or burn out before the honeymoon even started.  
  
Inquiry brought him to the infirmary, where he found Sarah, warm and drowsy in a hospital bed, and Rose deep in sleep in the bedside chair. "How are you, Sarah?" Severus asked.  
  
"I'm okay. Momma's sleeping," Sarah said rather loudly.  
  
Severus cast a Silencing Spell over his wife. "Now we can talk," he said. "Your mother won't be disturbed by our voices. Do you hurt anywhere?"  
  
"No, I'm all right. Momma said my Daddy died," Sarah was trying to grasp the whole concept. "She said he died, but not because I fell. She said he died for some other reason."  
  
"I was there, Sarah. There was something wrong with his heart." Severus added, to himself, he didn't have one. "There was nothing the doctors could do for him. At least you are all right." Severus pulled up another chair. "Do you remember us talking about my being your father now? It won't be quite the same, but if you help, I will do my best. I will see that you have what you need." He paused, and then asked, "Would you like to live in England with us? You could have your own little cottage, with Winky, and visit Hagrid and the unicorns, and keep a cat, and see your mother and brother often."  
  
"I would like that very much, Father," Sarah said. "Where is Johnny?"  
  
"He's back at his dormitory room, with Harry and your cousin Draco. You will meet him tomorrow. He looks a lot like your brother," Severus smirked a bit, thinking of the sensation the two of them would cause back on Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade. "Do you want to sleep here tonight?"  
  
"Yes, I don't want to get up," Sarah replied. "But you should take Momma and put her to bed."  
  
"I'll have to wake her, first," Severus joked. "Finite Incantum. Wake up, Rose. Time you were in bed."  
  
He got Rose up and moving. Severus gave Sarah a hug; Rose kissed Sarah good night and followed her husband. "Where are you taking me, Russ? And where is everybody?" she yawned, and clung to his arm.  
  
"We have a room for the night in the dorms. John has Draco and Harry in his room, Albus is staying with the Provost," Severus reported. "Tomorrow Albus will take the boys and Sarah back to Hogwarts, and we can go to the Islands, at last. Sarah has agreed to live in England. I have offered her a little cottage of her own. I think that the mediwizards of St. Mungo's might be able to mitigate some of the effects of that curse," he added. "It wouldn't hurt to try."  
  
The ocean rustled and the warm breezes whispered through palm fronds. A glorious red sun sank into a turquoise sea, while thin bands of cloud glowed golden above it.  
  
One tall, thin, dark-haired man, one small blonde woman, stood together on the sands, watching the start of the greatest adventure known to any couple.  
  
"It took a week, but here we are at last," he said. 


End file.
